Not You're Cliche Love
by one.direction.fan.62442
Summary: What will happen when the new girl comes to school and meets the bad boy and his best friends who run the school? Well you'll have to read and find out :) previously called 'The new girl's story' Some of the parings being Kim/Jack, Jerry/Grace, Milton/Julie, Greg/Mika, Eddie/Chelsea, Austin/Ally and a few less important.
1. Chapter 1

I was having a nervous break-down. I was starting Seaford High and I just moved to this town and didn't know anybody so of course I was freaking out. I went inside and a girl was waiting for me and I knew she was waiting for me cause the bell had rang and there was nobody in the halls. I approached her at the same time as she walked up to her.

"You must be Kim, I'm Grace and I'm gonna help you today. Here is your schedule and the map of the school" She handed Kim two peaches of paper with a smile. I smiled back as I opened the papers. "So here are a few things you need to know: don't cause trouble, don't fight and all that. Also few friendly tips: there is a guy in school, his name is Jack Brewer. He's a player and a huge jerk; Then there is Donna. You'll know her cause she has brown hair and wears a tone of makeup and she is horrible so just stay away from them and you'll be fine"

"Is that all? Any more tips?" "No, that's about it. Now, you're first class is Literature but you missed it so go on to your next class". I smiled at her and said "Yeah thanks I will". As I started to walk away she said after me "Oh but first go to you're locker because it'll ring in a few minutes". I turned back, smiled and nodded to show I know what to do.

* * *

I got to my locker just as the bell rang and as I opened my locker, I saw a boy open the locker next to mine. "So, ya new here, right? Cause I haven't seen you around" I looked at him and said "Yeah I'm new" "So what's you're next class" he said and something about the way he said that made me mad. "Non of your business" I said angrily and as I turned to go, I felt a pair of strong arms creep around my waist and pull me back. "Well" he said in my ear, making me shiver "Why such an attitude, huh Blondie?"

"Let go" I hissed back. He chuckled and said cockily "Mmmmm no I don't think I will. Beside, ya know ya like it" I wen't red "No, I do not" "Yeah, ya do" he said putting his head onto my solder, his lips an inch away from my neck, his breath tickling my neck.

That was it, I had had enough of this guy. "Get your hands of me before you lose them because I'm a second degree black belt" "No way" he said and his grip on me loosened "_I'm_ the only second degree black belt in Seaford" As I felt his grip loosen I struggled even more. He didn't let go so I elbowed him. He gasped and I got out of his arms.

"Now" I said "If you don't mind, I'm going to class" "And what if I do mind, Blondie?" "I'm still going to class" I said walking away from him.

* * *

**So hope you guys like it and I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT I'm just a fan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks POV**

Damn. That girl can give a punch. My gut still hurt since she elbowed me. But I shook it of and went to find my best friend, Jerry. I found him standing at his locker and I said "Yo bro. You won't believe what just happened to me. I just met the new girl, who is a blond and she said that she is a second degree black belt." "No way, man. You're the only second degree black belt in Seaford. "

"I know! But whatever man, so c'mon we'll be late for drama class." I said. And so we went to class. As we took our sits, the blond walked into class and went to the teacher to give him some paper. I turned to Jerry, who was sitting behind his crush Grace. I nudged him, pointing at Blondie and mouthed 'That's her'. He pointed at her, asking if that's her and I nodded. He cheeked her out, looking impressed.

**Kim's POV**

I walked into Drama and went straight for the teacher, feeling the eyes of everybody in the class on me. "Well, miss Crawford, welcome to drama class. Now if you'd take you're sit, the class is about to start."I nodded and turned. But when I saw where I had to sit, I groaned because the boy that was sitting behind me was the boy I met in the hallway.

But since I didn't have anywhere else to sit, I took that sit and the boy leaned to whisper in my ear. "Hi. My name is Jack." I hoped that he didn't see the goosebumps that blossomed on my arms. When I glanced behind me, he was smirking and looking at my arms and I knew that he saw. Then I remembered what Grace said to me. He was the school bad boy.

Grace, who was sitting next to me, smiled at me when I turned to look at her. I smiled back and she said "Well Kim, I didn't know we'll have the first class together but I'm happy that we do." "I'm glad to." I said, glancing at Jack, which both Jack and Grace noticed. Jack smirked and Grace frowned and added "Yeah" I sighed. Seeing her look I added "Tell you later."

Then the bell rang and the rest of the class was spent in the teacher going on and on about something, but I didn't listen. I kept glancing at Jack and he kept staring at me. I noticed that Grace and Jerry were looking at one other from time to time and I wonder what that was about. I'll ask Grace later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent my lunch with Grace and her friends Julie and Chelsea. I saw Jack sitting at a table with some guys, including Jerry. I didn't ask about that. Grace asked me to come over for a sleepover and I said yes. As lunch ended I went for science with Julie and Grace and Chelsea went to English class.

Jack was there and so was some nerdy looking boy that made Julie blush when she saw him. She explained that that was Milton, the biggest brain in school and that she had a huge crush on him.

As the bell rang, the teacher went in and said "Well hello class. I know there are some new students here but they shouldn't worry about anything, as long they study hard. You're going to have a project and I will pare you up. The list is on the pin board. You may take the rest of the class to do what you want, as long as you don't make too much noise." I saw Jack go for the board, and I was just thinking that I'll see who's my partner, when Jack came up to me and said "Guess what? You're my partner! " "What!?" I yelped. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no this CAN NOT be happening to me!" I put my head in my hands and he says fake sweetly "Oh, don't worry Kimmy, I'm a good partner" I glared at him and said "Shut up Jack! And don't EVER call me Kimmy or I swear I will kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day went horrible because Jack had every class that I did. Well at least it's time to go home now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Finally, school was over and I went out of my last class to my locker, grabbed my books and went to Kyle's car. Oh I forgot to mention that Kyle was my twin brother. He has the same blond hair and same brown eyes, but he's a little bit taller and was born 10 minutes before me. He had to go to school earlier so he could join the football and basketball team and he didn't have the classes that I had, at least not with me.

"Hey there, little sis! How was you're first day of school?" I rolled my eyes at my twin and said "I'm not you're little sis"** (Does anybody remember where that is from? :D) **"and my day was OK, I guess" I added. He frowned and said "What happed?" _Damn_ I thought _he knows me so well and I should've seen this coming._

"Oh, nothing much. Just a boy bugging me a bit" I said, truing to sound nonchalant but he scowled and said "Who's bugging you? I'm gonna kill him!" Oh_, boy_, I thought _here it comes, him being OVERPROTECTIVE like I'm five. _"Kyle" I groaned "I can take care of myself and I don't need you to kill anybody" he smiled at me and said "I know that you don't need anybody to take care of you, but I just don't want anybody to mess with my twin sister and I will always try to protect you from harm."

I smiled back at my brother and we went home. I got out of the car and went inside. Our house was more like a mansion. It was HUGE. It had an outdoors AND indoors pool and a gum. It had 7 bedrooms and each had its own bathroom as well as a huge closet. What can I say, we're rich.

Right now, I went to my room. It hade pale blue walls and a white rug as well as a canopy bed and the material that was gracefully falling over the posts was pale blue, almost white. When I pull them together, they can obscure the whole bed. For some reason, they make me feel like a princess. I hade the biggest closet in the house because I love shopping and clothes and I am a girl. My closet was full of clothes, shoes and accessories. My desk was white and I also had a flat screen TV with a sofa, an armchair and some been bag chairs facing it. Also a part of my room was dedicated to a sort of booth. It was like a smaller room where I kept my guitar and other instruments including my mic and also where I could record me and my friends playing.

My brother's room was right next to mine and it was dark blue and he had an sports car shaped blue bed, a blue carpet, black couch and a few soccer ball shaped been bag chairs. His desk was brown, with a wooden look.

Our parents had a beige and white room. There bed was huge with brown pillows and beige covers. The closet was well sized and brown, they each had a little brown night table and also a commode and the walls where half beige and half white.

I went to my bathroom and showered. Then I decided to go to the outdoors pool for a swim since it was a beautiful day. I put on my bathing suit: It was a two piece, the top was black and had a white star on the right side, and the bottom was white with a black star on the right side. I bought it a few weeks ag little store back home. Then I took my blue beach towel and went to the pool.

As I went, I wrapped the towel around me. I walked out into the back yard and went to the pool. Then I pulled of my towel, set it on the beach chair and jumped head first into the cold water. OK, it wasn't that cold so I started to swim and dive, unaware that some one was watching me.

After a while, I reached one of the sides of the pool and pulled myself up. I grabbed the towel that I brought with me and dried myself. I suddenly became aware of someone's eyes on me and looked up to see two deep chocolate eyes staring straight into mine.

**Cliff-hanger! Well, sort of. Sorry for not posting this sooner but I didn't know what to right next, so I read some fan fictions and let me tell you I found a very good one. It's ****_Can't Get You Out Of My Head _****by ****_jackandkimforever_****and It has 47 chapters. I laughed so hard that my laptop, that was on my lap, and the couch were shaking along with me. A special thanks to Shakeema28 and kicklove2 for the reviwes, to I Ship Kick and woahhh11 for favoriting and to Acfprincess, LeolivianAndKickShipperForever, everythingineedtoknow and once more I Ship Kick for following this story. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After school I went to my locker and found that Kim already grabbed her book bag and for some reason, that made me feel disappointed. Then I shook of the feelings, grabbed my books and went to my motorbike. On the way I saw Kim sitting in the car with some blond dude and that made me very angry but I shook of these feelings as well. I sat on my bike, put on my helmet and gunned the engine.

As I got out of the school parking lot I looked back and saw that Kim and the dude are still talking but I said to myself that I didn't care.

**Boy, you know that that was a huge lie, right**?

_No, it wasn't! And who are you?_

**I'm that little part of you're brain that always tells the truth.**

_Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong about me caring for Kim._

**Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.**

_Just shut up!_

I finally came home and went to the garage to drop off my bike and went into my house. Our house was very big because we're rich. As I came into the kitchen I saw my mom cooking lunch. "Hey, mom, where's dad?" She turned to me and gave me a very worm smile "Hi honey, dad is still at work but he should be home any minute." "OK. Where are Jake and Jessie?" just as I said it, two kids came running down the stairs, the boy jelling "JESSIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the girl was running and giggling while her brother chased her around the room.

"Jack, would you, please?" my mom said. "Sure thing mom" I said grabbing Jessie around the waist and putting her over my solder and grabbing Jake by the collar. "Jack" croaked Jake "Cant. Breath. Let. Go." "Sorry Jacob" I said, releasing him instantly. Jake doubled over, gasping for air while Jessie, who was still on my solder, was still giggling like mad. I put her down and asked her "Jessica, why was Jacob jelling that he's gonna kill you?" Jessie, who's real name is Jessica, bit her lip and said "Um, well, I may have, sort of, put chilly peppers in his power drink?" "Why did you do that for?" I asked, exasperated, Jake, who's full name is Jacob, and Jessie had an ongoing prank war and the pranks just got worst and worst and, although I don't tell them this, funnier. Right now, for instance, I was trying very hard not to crack up.

"Well first: because he shaved all of my dolls and second: because it was sooooooo FUNNY!" then she burst into laughter, doubling over. "Well, now that that's over I'm gonna go out to practice." I said. "OK, sweety. Diner will be in a few." I nodded and went up to my room, took a shower, changed and went to the back yard that was facing our neighbor's pool.

As I got out, I heard a splash and turned to see a blond jump into the pool and start swimming. As I looked closer, I felt a huge grin spread on my face, because my new neighbor was – Kim! I took my phone, stepped out of Kim's line of vision just in case she got out, and clicked the speed dial button.

"Yo" I heard Jerry say in a board voice. "Yo man, it's Jack" I said. "Sup, Jack?" I knew that he knew that I was grinning. "You know that house that is right next to mine?" "Yep, why?" Jerry said, now interested. "Well guess who lives there?" "I don't know, who?" "Kim, the blond from school." Jerry laughed and added "Swag, yo! Man, I can't believe your luck." "I'm gonna go and annoy her. Later, bro." "Later" said Jerry.

Just as I turned towards the pool, I saw Kim get out and my jaw dropped, probably to the floor. Kim was wearing a black and white bathing suit and it made her look so HOT! I just couldn't keep staring at her because she looked so good. Eventually she felt my gaze on her and looked up straight into my eyes. I didn't know who was more stunned to see the other but she finally said "Jack?" in disbelief.

I pulled myself together and said "Hey there, neighbor!" "Neighbor? You're my new neighbor? NO WAY! You're kidding me, right?" "Why would I be kidding you, Kimmy? I am your new neighbor" I said, leaning on the fence separating us. The look on her face was priceless.

**So guys, here's another chapter. In the past chapter the marked part was from Percy Jackson and the Olympians said by Artemis to Apollo. Hope you like it and a thanks to all of ya who follow, favorite and review this story. It means a lot to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys! J.J. here and Kim and Jack have something to say.**

**Jack: Kimmy, will you say it?**

**Kim: Jack, don't call me Kimmy! **

**Jack: Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!**

**Kim: That's it! I'm gonna kill you, Jack!**

**Jack: Got to catch me first! *Runs away***

**Kim: J.J. doesn't own anything! *Runs after Jack* I'm gonna kill you!**

**Me: Enjoy! *Runs after Kim and Jack* you guys, stop it! **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

When I saw Jack's face, some part of me was satisfied by his reaction, but I shook it of and wrapped the towel around myself, blushing. Then we talked for out five minutes **(The conversation is in the previous chapter and I don't want to write it again) **and I ran inside to my room, where I dried my hair and packed some things for my sleepover with Grace.

Then I went downstairs and told my mom that I'll be at Graces. I went to my car and drove to the address that Grace gave me. Her house was as big as mine. I parked in front of the garage and went to the door, ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds, Grace opened the door and I hugged her saying "Hi Grace. Thanks for inviting me for a sleepover." We broke apart and she said "No problem, Kim. Glad you came." We went upstairs, I sat on the bed and said "No, really. You saved me from my overprotective twin brother and my obnoxious neighbor, who just so happens to be Jack" "What you have a twin and Jack is your neighbor?" chocked out Grace.

"Yep." "Talk." she commanded. "Well, I have a twin brother that's 10 minutes older than me and he looks just like me. But you didn't see him today because he didn't have any of our classes, or at least not wit us, and at lunch he was with the coach." She quickly passed the fact that I have a twin and asked "But what about Jack?" "Well, I found out bout five minutes ago." "Tell me everything!" she said and that's what I did. She was socked when I told her bout the pool part.

She looked at me, her eyes wide as saucers, then smiled and said "He _likes_ you!" I blushed scarlet and stuttered "N-No he doesn't. He j-just likes annoying me". At this she grinned even more, it that was possible, and gave me a look that plainly said 'He does and bout you and I know it and you're lying when you try to deny it'. I looked away and she let it go. We started to enjoy ourselves by watching good movies, doing our hairs, painting our nails and gossiping.

When I brought up the looks that she was giving Jerry in drama class, she blushed and changed the topic. I knew that she liked him but she didn't want to admit it. Then her mom came in and said that we must go to bed because we have school tomorrow.

Time skip to the next morning

Grace and I woke up at 7:00 and got ready. I put on my black ripped shorts, my white, floral shirt that had straps, a back belt around my waist and two rows of ruffles. I also put on my black ankle boots and stuffed my books in the black backpack with a flower pendant on it that I brought with me.

Just at that moment Grace walked out of her closet wearing dark denim shorts, a green t-shirt with a dark denim jacket that reached just above her waist and denim all star sneakers. Her bag was black like mine but, unlike mine, hers had a heart pendant.

We went down stairs to see Grace's little twin siblings. The girl had brown hair and green eyes and so did the boy. The only difference, in fact, was that one was a girl and the other was a boy. Graces mom was by the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Morning, girls. Did you sleep well?" she said, smiling at us. "Yeah, mom we did." said Grace, dragging me to the door. "You won't have breakfast?" "No mom. If we do, well be late. Will just take snacks." she said, grabbing two apples as we went by.

"Bye, mom" Grace yelled at the same time as I yelled "Bye, Mrs. Brewer"** (*Wiggles her eyebrows* yes, Mrs. Brewer! Grace's and Jack's dads are brothers, meaning that they are – cousins!). **We got on our skateboards and went to school where, to my horror, I had to face Jack?

**So what will happen? You'll see. So I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was a bit busy even though it's winter break here. School basically starts in two days and it's my final year before high school. In four mounts we will have prom and I have to start preps. I don't have a dress jet but in a week or so I'm gonna go and get my measurements and material so it could be sewed and a bunch of other stuff before all the girls go shopping cause if I don't , I'll have to shop during the time when girls go nuts. So I'll have to right a lot off chapters so I can update after school. Thanks to all of you for the follows, favorites and reviews. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey, guys. J.J. here and I'm back with chapter 6. **

**Jack: This time I'll say it: J.J. doesn't own anything.**

**Kim: Awwwww, I wanted to say that.**

**Jack: Well, you said it last time.**

**Kim: Whatever. Anyway, what he said.**

**Me: *Sigh*Now, onto the story. Hope you like it!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I got up to the sound of my alarm clock going of. I groaned because for one thing, I had a great dream and second, I don't like to get up early. I got of my bed and went into the little bathroom that joined my room. I showered, dried myself of and combed my hair so it fell perfectly. I back into my room and got dressed.

I put on my simple black v-neck with sleeves that go to my elbows, my jeans, black Vans*. I grabbed my book bag with one hand and my skateboard with the other. When I went downstairs, I saw Jessie and Jake sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast. My mom was making eggs and bacon. We Brewer's LOVE our bacon and when I say love, I mean LOVE, LOVE it. We have more bacon in our system than even water.

As I passed, I kissed my sis on the top of her head and ruffled my brother's hair. Jessie grinned and Jake scowled. "C'mon, man, not the hair" said my little brother as he ran his hands through his hair. I reached my mom and kissed her cheek, laughing at my brother's reaction. Jake was a mini me and he acted like me. He was good-looking, a bit cocky and arrogant, but he was a very good kid.

I sat down in my chair and my mom put the bacon and eggs on the table and we, being Jake and I, wolfed down our food. Mom went upstairs to change and Jessie ate a little then went upstairs to get her books. Since mom would be driving them, Jake and Jessie didn't have to hurry but I did so I grabbed my bag, ran outside jelling goodbyes, jumped on my board and road of to school.

As I passed Kim's house, the blond dude that I saw her with yesterday came out of the house and went to the garage. I didn't see Kim so I guessed that the blond dude was her brother. That thought made me feel very happy, for some reason.

**_Oh, come on! We both know why that makes you happy! It's because you LIKE her, dimwit!_**

It was that annoying voice that I heard yesterday. I just shook my head and road on. As I got to the school I went straight for Jerry and the guys. When I was about a foot away, I jumped of my board and kicked it up into my hand. I gave him a bro-hug and we did our hand shake. As we broke apart I saw Grace and a certain blonde on there skateboards.

My eyes widened and I nudged Jerry, who was talking to Brad, and pointed at Kim and Grace who were just getting of there boards. Kim was wearing a white floral shirt with a belt around her waist, ripped black shots, black ankle boots and a black book bag and she looked, well, HOT! I saw Jerry look at Grace and he couldn't look away.

The rest of the boys, being Brad, Brett, Brody, Austin and Greg, gaped at Kim which made me want to beat them into a pulp. We knew each other since we all went to the Black Dragon dojo together. Then the bell rang and we all headed towards the door and I straight to my locker.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Grace and I came to school with a minute to spare. When we got of our boards I knew that someone was looking at me but I didn't let it show because I knew that it was Jack. When the bell rang, I almost ran inside. I went to my locker, not wanting to meet Jack after yesterday. But I thought that I had been lucky to avoid Jack, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I knew that it was Jack and he pulled me close.

"Hi Kimmy" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Jack, move your hands if you don't want to lose them" I hissed back at him. Just as he was about to say something, Grace came and glared at Jack. "Jack, you might be my cousin but Kim is my best friend and if you don't let go of her I will beat the shit out of you" said Grace.

Jack looked amused and said "OK, what ever you say, Grace" and to me "See ya in class, Kimmy" as he let go. As he walked away, I thanked Grace and we walked to class.

When Grace and I took our sits, in front of Jack and Jerry, the bell rang. The teacher walked in. I looked up and my heart stopped because a familiar boy with dirty blonde hair and crazy looking blue eyes was behind the teacher. The boy saw me looking and gave me a crazy grin that made my blood freeze.

I knew that boy very well and I was scared that he had found me because he was my ex boyfriend who just happened to be stalking me. _Well, _I thought_, this is gonna get ugly._

**Hey, guys! I'm back and I'm gonna right two chapters. If I can't upload the other chapter now I will tomorrow. Thanks to all of you for the favs, reviews and follows. Hope you like it and pleas R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi guys! I'm gonna do the disclaim because if I let Kim and Jack do it, I think they will kill each other.**

**Kim: No we won't.**

**Me: Kim, you and Jack are at each others throats every five seconds!**

**Jack: No we aren't, are we Kimmy?**

**Me: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..**

**Kim: JACK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Jack, you better run!**

**Jack: Yep *Sprints away***

**Kim: *Runs after him***

**Me: I told you so, Kim. Anyway, Hope you enjoy chapter 7. I have to go or Kim will kill Jack. Please R&R! *Jogs after the two***

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I went to my locker seeing Kim at her locker. As she opened her locker, I wrapped my arms around her and she tensed. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Hi Kimmy". I smirked as she shivered in my arms. "Jack, move your hands if you don't want to lose them" she hissed at me and as I was about to comment on that, my cousin came.

When Grace saw us, she scowled and said "Jack, you might be my cousin but Kim is my best friend and if you don't let go of her I will beat the shit out of you". This amused me, since I was stronger than her but I said "OK, what ever you say, Grace" and I let go of Kim, but not before saying "See ya in class, Kimmy".

I walked to my class, which was English. Even do I hate English class, it should be fun since both Kim and Grace were in that class along with me and Jerry. I walked in to the class, taking a sit next to Jerry. Soon, Kim and Grace came in, taking there sits which were right in front of us. As soon as they sat, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, followed by a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing ripped blue jeans and a white and red plaid t-shirt. But that wasn't what made me uneasy. It was his eyes. They had a mad look, like this dude was completely crazy.

My uneasiness changed to anger when I saw the look he was giving to Kim, who looked scared out of her wits. "Kim?" I asked. No response. "Kim?" I said louder. Only after the tenth time did she responded with a confused "Huh?" "Are you OK?" She nodded and I asked "Kim, who is that guy?" she just shook her head with a ply in her eyes and I knew that she was begging me not to ask her that, as if the memory was too painful for her.

That creep sat right next to me and stared at Kim the whole class which made me want to push Kim behind me so he wouldn't be able to see her or beat him into a pulp. By the end of the class, Kim looked completely freaked out by the crazy dude and, as the bell rang, Kim almost ran out. Grace and I exchanged looks and I knew she was worried about Kim just like me- _Wow, wow, wow! Hold on! Since when does Jack Brewer worry? _**Since Kim entered your life and you feel in love with her.**

I shook of the thoughts and ran after Kim. She was nowhere to be fond and an idea popped into my head. I ran to a deserted hall and behind the empty locker I saw a glint of golden blond hair. I ran to it and saw Kim sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her body shaking with tears that fell down her face.

When I saw her cry, I wanted to kill that little blond punk for making her cry. I crouched down next to Kim and put a hand around her solder. Kim looked up at me with tears in her eyes. When she saw my face, new tears came to her eyes; she put her head on my solder and started crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and when she got herself together I gently asked her "Kim, who was that guy?" She hid her face in my chest and murmured, just loud enough for me to hear "His name is Ricky and his my ex boyfriend. We dated long ago and he was a part of the reason that we moved because he started to get obsessive and I had to get a restraining order against him."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. When Kim finally looked up she saw my shock and gave a faint smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I squeezed her solder reassuringly and she calmed down a bit. "Ya know," I said to break the silence "If we don't hurry up well be late for class" her eyes widened as I reminded her about that and I chuckled.

"Your right." she said and we got up. "Ya want me to accompany you to your locker?" she smiled a bit before answering me. "Yes, please. I'm afraid that Ricky will be there." "If he is and if he true's something I'll kick his butt." I said and that made her laugh which made me smile.

"OK, let's go" she said and we walked over to our lockers. Both I and Kim got our math books and, since Ricky wasn't there, we went to math, making it there just as the bell rang.

**As I promised, I wrote two chapters and posted them in one day. Well I did post this one in, like, one in the morning but it doesn't matter. Hope you like it and thanks for the favs, followings and reviews. Please R&R and tell me if you like it and what you think should happen next. Love ya all, J.J. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi guys! J.J. here. Thank you so much for all of the favs, follows and reviews!**

**Kim: So, to recap: in the last chapter, my no-good ex boyfriend came to my school and freaked me out. And Jack, being the sweet caring boy he is*grins at Jack*, comes after me to comfort me.**

**Jack: Well, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't do that?**

**Me: So, I'm gonna leave you love birds alone. Hope the rest of ya enjoy the story. *Leaves with a grin*5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

**Kim and Jack: Hey!**

**Me: *runs away, giggling***

**Kim: J.J. doesn't own Kickin' it and speaking of her I need to go get her back. Bye!**

**Jack: 'm right behind you on that.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

By the end of the class, Ricky's staring had freaked me out and when the bell rang, I almost ran out of the class room. I found the hall that was under construction because it was empty, and I hid behind the empty lockers. I sat down, pulling my legs to my chest and began to cry.

After a minute or so, I felt someone crouch next to me and a familiar arm was sneaking around my solders. I looked up to se Jack's worried face on the almost same level as mine. Seeing the worry in his eyes made me break. I started to sob into his solder and he held me tighter, whispering comforting words in my ear.

After I had calmed down a bit, Jack asked me about Ricky and, for some reason, I told him everything. We were silent for a while until Jack reminded me that we'll be late for math.

We got up and I said "Your right." "Ya want me to accompany you to your locker?" he asked and I smiled a bit before answering. "Yes, please. I'm afraid that Ricky will be there." "If he is and if he true's something I'll kick his butt." he said and that made me laugh and him smile.

"OK, let's go" I said and we made your way to the lockers. Ricky wasn't there so we went straight to math. As we entered, the bell rang and we took our sits, me next to Grace and Jack behind us with Jerry.

Both Jerry and Grace gave us quizzical looks but didn't ask. Luckily, Ricky wasn't there and Jack and I acted as nothing happened. Well, we were a bit nicer to each other but that was it.

* * *

**Time skip to lunch**

Today, I sat with Grace, Chelsea and Julie but we were joined by Milton (Julie's crush), Eddie (Chelsea's crush), Mika and Ally. Ricky wasn't at lunch and Jerry and Jack were sitting with a group of boys. Grace told me that all of them were in the same dojo.

After that, we went to Health which we all had. When the teacher entered we all sat down and Miss. A **(she really is there teacher in the show)** started to talk "OK, big news. We will all have a field trip Hawaii!" We all cheered and she continued "You will all have a partner with whom you will share the room with and with whom you'll sit with during the trip! And before you get to excited" she said as we all started to arrange with whom we wanted to stay "The pairs will be boy-girl and you have already been paired up." We all groaned as we thought with whom well be paired.

"I will now read the pairs" she said and it went like this:

-Jack and Kim (we smiled at each other, happy that it wasn't so bad)

-Jerry and Grace (Grace looked dumbfounded and Jerry chuckled, but stopped abruptly at the look Grace gave him)

-Austin and Ally **(1)** (Both of them looked flabbergasted and we laughed at there faces)

-Greg and Mika (Mika and Greg just shrugged at that, since they were good friends)

- Brett and Donna (Donna wasn't the happiest since she didn't get to stay with Jack but Brett was OK with it)

- Milton and Julie (They both blushed)

- Eddie and Chelsea (Eddie gave Chelsea a shy smile and she waved at him, shy as well)

Jack's friend Brody was paired with some girl named Lilly and Brad is going with a girl from Donna's posy, Lindsey. Miss. A gave us a free class and we spent it talking bout the trip.

* * *

**Time skip to the end of school**

I got home and went straight to my room, opened the window to let in the cool night air and started to plan for our trip, since we had 4 days to the trip. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam shut and rushing steps going up the stairs. I looked, shocked, as my twin burst trough my door and asked, in a very scary voice "Is your class going on the school trip?" I could only nod and he seemed even angrier at this.

"What's the problem?" I asked, even though I thought I already knew. "The problem" he said trough clenched teeth "Is that you will be in a _boy!_" I knew this was the problem. "Well that won't be a problem, since y pair is one of my friends." Kyle seemed to calm down a bit and said "He's your friend, is he?" "_Yes!_" I said with an exasperated sigh, and then a thought came to me and I said "Are you going on this trip?" "Yes, why?"

"Well, because then you'll have to stay with a girl. Who is she?" I asked and my brother blushed and, looking at his feet, said "Mina, the girl with whom I have most of my classes". This made me grin as I said "You LIKE her, don't you?" he turned even redder and, muttering something about needing to pack and ran out of my room.

I smiled, until I heard a very familiar cocky voice coming from outside my window say "So, I'm one of your friends now?" and I could almost hear the smirk I knew was on his face.

**Wow. 1.065 words! A new personal best, anyway thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews. You guys are the best! Please R&R! Also**

**(1) Yes, Austin and Ally as in the show.**

**Love y'all lots and lots, J.J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi you guys! J.J. here with chapter 9. Now, the love birds here have something to say *grins***

**Kim: Would you stop calling us that!**

**Me: Um, let me think *pretends to think* NO!**

**Jack: Oh just let it go Kim. She's too stubborn so you won't be able to change her mind.**

**Me: He's got a point. Now on to the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was happy when I came from school cause in just 4 days I'll be spending a month in HAWAII with KIM! I went to my room and opened my balcony door to get some fresh air. My balcony was less than a foot away from the balcony of Kim's house.

As I laid in my bed I heard the sound of a window open but I was to lazy to get up to see who's room was next to mine. Not until I heard a door bursting open and a angry voice said "Is your class going on the school trip?" and, after about a minute a familiar voice say "What's the problem?" and then it hit me that the room next to mine was Kim's!

I got up and walked to my balcony just in time to see the blond dude that I thought was Kim's brother say "The problem" he said as if trough clenched teeth "Is that you will be in a _boy!_" He shouted the last part. Kim was sitting on her bed and the boy was standing in the doorway.

I saw Kim roll her eyes and say "Well that won't be a problem, since my pair is one of my friends." This made me grin and the boy seemed to calm down a bit and he said "He's your friend, is he?" "_Yes!_" She said, exasperated. The she seemed to release something cause she asked "Are you going on this trip?"

He told her that he was and she asked something about who his pair was which made him blush and look down. He answered her, but to quiet for me to her, and for Kim to almost yell "You LIKE her, don't you?" He blushed even more and ran out murmuring something. She smiled.

"So, I'm one of your friends now?" I said, smirking. She froze and, slowly, turned to face me. She looked outraged and walked up to her window. I had to admit that she looked cute when she was angry; like a little kitten hissing at you. This made me smirk even more.

"WHAT" she hissed "on Earth are you doing here!?" "Well" I said, looking innocent "I'm only standing on my balcony." Now she looked shocked more than angry "And, I thought you would yell at me or something." She was angry now and hissed back "Ya know, I would love to but that would make my twin brother would just charge in her again and I rather not have my brother breathing down my neck in the first week of school". Now it was my turn to be socked since I didn't know Kim had a twin.

She smirked when she saw my shocked face. And then something flashed in her eyes and she started lining towards me. I froze and she leaned to whisper in my ear, putting a hand under my chin. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." she said sweetly and closed my mouth. Then she turned and walked into her room, closing it and pulling down the blinds, leaving me standing on my balcony, completely stunned.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As I closed my door, I saw Jack standing there, completely stunned and I pulled the blinds down. When I was sure that he couldn't see me, I ran to the bed, falling on it, face on the pillow and I giggled like mad. It took me almost 20 minutes to calm down and even then I giggled a bit at his face.

Then I got up and went to my desk to finish my homework. When I was done, it was 8pm and I went to my walk-in closet to pick some clothes for tomorrow. I settled for a white, of the solders t-shirt that had the word 'Kiss' on it in sky-blue letters and the same colored lips beneath it; sky-blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. Then I went back to my desk to figure out what am I gonna take to Hawaii. I made a list and left it on my desk. I turned on my laptop and went to 8tracks **(1)** and played my favorite mix. I went to bed at 11pm, setting my alarm for 7am.

* * *

**Time skip to the next morning **

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BE… _

I hit the button on the alarm clock little stronger than planed, smashing it. Damn! That was the third one this week! Well, I guess I'll have to go get another one tomorrow. I got out of my warm bed and straight to my bathroom. After showering and dressing I put on some makeup and did my hair.

For my makeup, I did some lip-gloss and mascara. I left my hair down and curled like it naturally is. Next, I put on my jewelry which consisted of a kiss necklaces and earrings. I went downstairs to see my mom, dad and twin in the kitchen.

Mom was making breakfast, dad was reading the newspaper and Kyle was on the phone. I quickly ate my breakfast then went upstairs to get my bag. When I entered my room I heard a knock on my balcony door. Even though I knew who it was, I opened.

Jack was standing casually on my balcony wearing a red v-neck, black jeans and black and red Vans*. "Morning" he said. I grinned at his casualty and answered whit a "Hi". He grinned back and said "You do know we have a science project do in two days?" I hit myself on the forehead "Shoot! I forgot! Want to do it today?" He nodded asking "Your place?" "Yeah and you don't even have to go trough the front door" he laughed then added "After school?" "Yes." We stared at one another, the said at the same time "Race ya!" I ran downstairs with my bag over my solders and my board in my hand yelling my goodbyes.

I got out of my house at the same time as Jack did and we both stood there, panting. When we caught our breaths, I said "A tie." he nodded and asked me "Want to join me on the ride to school?" I nodded and we got on our boards and went to school.

**To kickinitlover11 Ricky got paired with a girl whose name is Lucy. (1) 8tracks is a real sit and one of my favorite sites for music. Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews and hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Yo, guys! I'm back with chapter 10!**

**Kim: I just hope I won't meet Ricky in this chapter,**

**Jack: I'll kick his butt if he tries anything.**

**Me: Awwwww. How cute are you two. Anyway, enjoy the story and I don't own Kickin' it!**

**Kim's P.O.V. **

When Jack and I got to school, we said our goodbyes and I went to find my friends and so did he. I went for my locker because I knew they will be waiting for me there. I reached it just to see Julie, Chelsea, Mika and Grace sitting at our usually spot as a furious Ally paced in front of them. I stared at Ally who wasn't her usual quiet, happy self.

"Ally, what the hell…" I stopped mid sentence as she gave me her exclusive death glare, making my blood freeze. "It's what I said when the stupid teachers paired me up whit that, that….. pathetic excuse for a human being, Austin" she almost growled this. I was about to answer, when I heard a cocky voice behind me saying "Oh, come on, Ally-cat, ya know you like me." It sounded so much like something that Jack would say that I immediately knew that he must be one of Jack friends. By the looks that Ally was giving someone behind me, I knew that the speaker was Austin. As she was about to pounce at him, Grace and I both grabbed her, and I got my first up-close look of him. He had blond hair that was ruffled perfectly and deep, brown eyes and was wearing blue, ripped skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

He was standing facing Ally with a smirk. On his left was Jerry who was facing Grace, on his right was Jack who was facing me and behind him was Greg who was smirking at someone behind Ally. When I looked behind us, I saw that Mika, who was behind Ally, ready to grab her if she started to struggle more, Julie and Chelsea had joined us.

Behind Julie was Milton, who looked confused at the situation and behind Chelsea was Eddie, who looked even more confused than Milton. Ally was just about to retort when I whispered in her ear, saying "C'mon, Ally. Let's go to class, these guys aren't even worth talking to." and to my surprise, she nodded.

She shook us off, gave Austin a 'your-not-worthy- enough-even-to-look-at' look and walked off whit her head held high. The rest of us just stood there, awkwardly, then we parted ways. Jack, Jerry, Grace and I had Chemistry (which the rest of the gang teased us about), Milton and Julie had A.P. math (they're nerd, what do you expect?), Austin had English (Which meant he would be having a class with Ally) and Greg, Mika, Eddie and Chelsea had History.

As I walked with Jack, Grace and Jerry in awkward silence, I thought that it was funny that rivals (like Jack and I, Ally and Austin, Grace and Jerry and Mika and Greg) have all the same classes together and that those who like each other (like Chelsea and Eddie, Milton and Julie) do as well. It's like the school knew this and intentionally put us together.

Oh, well. No use fighting it. Anyway, we got to chemistry and I sat with Grace while Jack sat with Jerry, right behind us. Grace and I chatted till the bell rang. The Mr. Bear came in and said "OK, I hope that you all had settled down since I'm gonna be choosing your partners today." Everybody groaned, since we weren't allowed to pick our partner. He started walking around the class, paring them up. When he got to me and Grace, he looked at us, then at Jack and Jerry, then back at us.

"Miss. Crawford your partner will be Mr. Brewer" he said "And Miss. Brewer your partner will be Mr. Martinez". Both Grace and I groaned at this, but Jack and Jerry were grinning like little kids on Christmas. "Now" shouted Mr. Bear "sit with your partner and let's begin". There was a shuffle as all the students changed there sit to got sit next to there partner. Jerry and I exchanged sits and the teacher continued "Since this class is going on a school trip on Saturday, I'll just say the basic" and he started to drone on and I tuned out after 15 minutes. I felt two sets of eyes on me. I knew that the first pair was Jack since it came from my right (we sat in the row next to the window which was right next to Jack).

But I didn't know whose the second pair of eyes is so I looked up just in time to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes blush and look away. I was amused by the fact that he was staring at me but, next to me, Jack didn't seem so amused. When I felt his gaze wasn't on me, I looked at him, just in time to see him give a death glare to the boy. When I looked down, I felt those two sets of eyes on me again. I glanced at the boy, then at Jack. Again he glared at the boy, but this time he put his arm on the back of my chair in a casual gesture. I looked down at my doodle, smiling to myself at Jack's jealousy act.

After the bell rang, I went up to Grace and told her all about it since she was to busy flirting with Jerry to see. When I was done telling her she said "O, he is SO in love with you." I blushed and said "No, he's not" "Then why are you blushing?" she said and we went to math arguing about it.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After Mr. Bear assigned lab partners, I spent the class looking at Kim, who was my partner. She suddenly looked up at some dude, and I realized that he was looking at her this whole time. That made me mad so I shot the boy my famous death glare and went back to looking at Kim.

Then she glanced up at the boy again and he didn't even notice. I started glaring at him and he looked back at me. When he saw my expression, he stopped looking at Kim and I casually put my arm on the back of her chair. When I looked back at Kim, she was smiling to herself about something.

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't right sooner, but I had headaches lately so I couldn't. :/ Anyway, hope you guys like it and also I have one thing to ask you guys. So I started a poll and I would really appreciate it if you would vote. Thanks and please R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys, J.J. here with chapter 11! I still can't believe that I already uploaded 10 chapters! And I can't believe that I got 35 reviews, 27 followers and 21 favorites! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Jack: She's right on that one!**

**Kim: Agreed! **

**Ally: I think so too.**

**Austin: Me three!**

**Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Greg: We agree as well!**

**Grace, Julie, Chelsea and Mika: Same here!**

**Me: Now that we all agree that you guys are awesome, onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V. **

_UGHHHHHHHHH!_ I can't believe that I got all the same classes with Austin! Just then, another spitball hit me and I was about to snap! _Ughhhhhhhhhh! Why does he love to annoy me so much?__** Because he LIKES you, dummy! **__What!? No he doesn't! _I thought back. **_Oh yeah? Remember kindergarten? When that boy used to come and push you into the sandbox all the time. _**_Yeah… __**Remember what happened? **__Well… __**Austin came and pushed the boy then helped you up. **__Yes, he did that but… __**And when you were in first grade there was a boy who always pulled your hair and made you cry. What happened then, hmmmm? **__Well… __**Austin came again, confronted the boy and did everything in his power to make you laugh. **__Well, he did that but… __**And you forget that little thing that happened on Christmas when you were 7 and he was 8.**_

**_Flashback (still Ally's P.O.V.)_**

_It was Christmas and I spent most of the day up in my room because Austin and his parents were spending the holidays with us as always. His parents and my parents (well, my dad since my mom died when I was 5) were great friend but Austin and I had never really liked each other. I was in the middle of reading a book when someone knocked on my door._

_"Come in" I said without looking up. "Your dad said to come down, diner is ready" said a bored sounding Austin. I threw him a glare nut I didn't stop reading. "Are you gonna come down or will I have to drag you?" he just sounded annoyed now. I smirked as I got up and placed my book on my desk. I walked to him and he stepped aside so I could pass. But, as I was about to pass him, he grabbed my hand and pointed up in disbelief _

_I looked at him, then at the selling and there it was- mistletoe! I was so stunned that I didn't even notice the strong arm sneaking its way around my waits. When I looked at Austin, my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. He had a smirk on his face and determination in his eyes and, before I could say a thing, he did something I thought he would never do- he kissed me full on the mouth. Before I could respond, he stopped kissing me and whispered in my ear "Your dad said to be down in 15" making me shiver. And with that he walked out of my room and shut the door, leaving me to stand there, completely stunned._

**_End of flashback _**

I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks like every time when I remember that memory. I never did understand why he kissed me. And that wasn't the only time he kissed me. I shook of those thought because I didn't want to go scarlet for no apparent reason. I was about to go back to reading my book when the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to my locker.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After the fight with Ally, I went to English. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute Ally looked when she was mad. I walked into the English classroom and saw Ally sit in her usual spot. I sat behind her and I spent most of the class spitbaling her until she started to ignore me. We had a free class since our English teacher, Mrs. Stone, didn't see the point in teaching us since we are too excited thinking about the trip.

I thought about what I will do when we get to Hawaii. Since I was paired up Ally, we have to share the room and sit next to each other during the trip. I was fine with that and I had a plan. I would use this trip to get closer to Ally and I may even get the courage to ask her out, since I did have a crush on her since we were little. After the bell rang, I got my stuff and went to my next class.

* * *

**(Kim's P.O.V.)**

After school, I walked home with Kyle and told him that Jack was coming over. He wasn't happy about that and, just as he was about to give me an hour long lecture, we reached home and I ran inside. I showered and changed into pink shorts and a plain white v-neck. I tied my hair in a ponytail and as I was getting my science book when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs to try and get there before my dad or brother cause I knew that it was Jack. I was too late since my brother had already opened the door and was about to start explaining the 'rules' when I reached the door.

"Kyle, if you know what's good for you, you will not even dare to say those words I know you're thinking of saying" I said in a dangerous voice to my twin. He looked at me, gulped and just walked away. Jack looked amused at our reactions. Then he gave me a 'what was that all about?' look and I murmured "Tell you later" My parents started asking who was at the door and I shouted to my parents "Mom, dad its my friend from school and we're gonna go to my room to do our science project." "OK honey." said my mom and I started to drag Jack to my room before my dad could stop us and say the things my brother had started to say.

* * *

After we finished the project, Jack stayed and we played '20 questions' and 'Truth or dare' then we watched a movie. When it was time for him to go, he chose to just go over my balcony. After he left, I couldn't stop smiling when I thought about him. **_Girl, you got it bad for this guy! _**said the little part of my brain._No, I do not! _I said, blushing. **_Mmmhhhmmmm, what ever helps you sleep at night. _**It said and I just shook it of and started to get ready for bed. I put on my PJ's and crawl into bed. The last thought I had before falling asleep was Jack, his big smile and brown eyes.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I might not have updated but I did my first one-shot. If you could check it out, its called ****_ Change might not be that bad. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys! So here is chapter 12! I hope you guys like it! So in the previous chapter…**

**Jack: Kimmy said she has a crush on me!**

**Kim: *Blushes* No, I didn't. **

**Jack: Yes, you did!**

**Kim: Nope.**

**Jack: Aha**

**Kim: Naha**

**Me: Guys!**

**Jack: Aha**

**Kim: Naha**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Kim and Jack: What?**

**Me: Enough. Onto the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kim's P.O.V. (day of trip, 5:00 o'clock)**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEE…

I punched my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. YES! Today was Saturday and in two hours I'll be on the plain to Hawaii! I went to my bathroom, showered and washed my face then went for my closet to change into the clothes I picked out yesterday, the clothes being a white tank top, dark denim shorts and a dark, denim jacket with sleeves that reached my elbows and it went to my waist. For make-up I chose mascara and lip-gloss and I added some accessories (earrings and bracelet). I tied my hair in a ponytail. After I was done, I grabbed my 2 suitcases, the bag with my laptop with the charger included and my messenger bag that had my phone, its charger, IPod, headphones and the rest of the trinkets and dragged them downstairs.

That alone took 15 minutes so when I got down, it was already 6:35 and I had 25 minutes to get to the airport which was 20 minutes away. I chose to grab some snacks and eat on my way cause I would leave very soon. Just as I closed the fridge, my twin came down.

"Hey, bro! Shall we go?" I said. He didn't say anything but turned and went to garage. "Well, aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine this morning?" I said sarcastically and he glared at me before saying "First of all, you know that neither of us are morning people and second, you know that I don't like getting up in 5 IN THE MORNING by my sister smashing her alarm clock. By the way, which one was that? The third one this week alone?"

"Actually it was the forth to be precise" I said cheerfully and he let out a laugh. I smiled and he loaded his stuff into our car then helped me load mine. We got in and the ride went by without much talk.

* * *

We got to the airport ten minutes earlier thanks to my brothers expert driving. We grabbed our stuff and I went to find my friends and Kyle did the same. I looked around and found my friend standing together, arguing about something. As I got closer I heard what they were arguing about. Grace was almost jelling"… And I still can't believe that you brought a whole _suitcase_ worth of book. I mean, it maybe a small suitcase but still! Even Julie didn't bring books!" At these words, Julie blushed and said "Actually, this suitcase is for books" pointing at a medium sized suitcase. Grace face palmed and the rest of the girls burst out laughing.

"Hey girls" I said between laughs. There was a lot of 'Hi's and 'Hello's and a 'Salutation' (from Julie). "So what's this all about?" I asked them and an exasperated Grace said "These two nerds" pointing at Ally and Julie "Brought a whole _suitcase_ full of books!" "And you didn't see that coming?" I asked her. "Well, I did but still!" We laughed at that.

As we were talking, a group of boys joined us. Ally, obviously recognizing one of them, stopped laughing and said "Hi, Mark" in a somewhat friendly voice. "Hi Ally! How have you been?" said the boy in front. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm fine, well so far. So, who'd you get paired up with?" Mark's solders slumped a little as he said "Lilly Martin, you?" "Austin Moon" she said in a slightly angry voice. Mark's eyes widened and he added "Wow, you got off worst than me". Ally nodded and that was enough for the girls, who started cracking up again.

I just smiled and looked around for my brother. Instead I saw Jack standing with his friends, them being Austin, Jerry, Greg, Milton and Eddie. They were looking our way and when Jack saw me, he smirked and winked at me, and making me roll my eyes at him. I saw Austin glare at Mark and I smirked. Oh, that boy's got it bad. Mark and his friend left after a short chat but I could swear that Mark had a huge crush on Ally.

Just then, Miss A. came, telling us that our plain was about to leave so we grabbed our stuff and followed her. We walked into the plain and Miss A. started ushering us to our sits. I was sitting with Jack, with Grace in front and Ally behind me. Mika was next to us with Julie in front and Chelsea behind her so we were all together. I sensed that Miss A. did this cause she knew that we were friends.

I got my sit and found that Jack already took the sit next to the window. I placed my bags in the compartment above and my bag next to me. I sat down in my sit and opened my bag, looking for my IPod and headphones. Then I looked around: Jack was looking out the window, not even paying attention; Grace was being driven insane by a smirking Jerry; Ally was reading her book, completely oblivious to the fact that Austin was staring at her; Mika and Greg were talking about the pranks they had pulled and I knew we were in trouble since we had the two biggest pranksters in the world; Milton and Julie were reading some very large book and talking in geek and Chelsea and Eddie were to shy to talk so they were just blushing and glancing at each other.

I had to smile at them, they were just so cute. I turned to see Jack smiling at me. I smiled back as I put on my headphones. I pressed play and immediately 'Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy** (which is one of my favorite songs) **started to play and I bobbed my head along. I felt a tap on my solder and I turned to Jack. He mouthed 'What are you listening to?' and for an answer, I pulled out one of the ear buds and placed it in his ear.

I smiled when he gave me thumbs. After the song was done he still kept on listening to the music with me. It was pretty cool to just hangout with Jack, without any teasing or comments and after a while, I felt myself dose off. The last thing I remember was my head hitting something solid and a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me. I sighted happily and let sleep take me away.

**OK, guys. So here is chapter 12. Sorry for not posting it sooner but I have been sick lately. But I have been feeling better today so I decided to post it now. To the visitor who goes under the name of B- It will kick off soon and I'm just gonna say this: when you spend a month with someone, anything can happen. Especially when there is a challenge is involved. I'm not telling you more. The next chapter will include Miss A.'s P.O.V. and a few more. IMPORTANT! Should I add Kai to the story,ya know like a love triangle Jack-Kim-Kai? IMPORTANT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys. Here is chapter 13! So in the last chapter Kim fell asleep on Jack's solder.**

**Jack: I have to admit, she looks very cute when she asleep.**

**Kim: *blushes* Um, thanks.**

**Jack: *smiles* No problem.**

**Me: Awwwwwwwww! Aren't you two adorable? *starts fangirling* Anyway, onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I got up at 6am and I went straight to shower. Then I got dressed in the clothes I chose last night: a red v-neck, black skate jeans and my black and red Vans*. Grabbing my suitcase, laptop bag and rucksack, I went downstairs to see my mom waiting for me. Now it was already 6:30 so I didn't have any breakfast. Dragging my suitcase and bags along, me and mom went to the car.

We were at the airport in 20 min. so I still had 10 min. till the plain takes of. Looking around, I saw my friends and I chose to walk over. I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to mom then went to meet my friends. "Hey guys" I said and there was a bunch of hey's and hi's and even a 'salutation' from Milton. We started talking and I happened to look over to a group of girls. It was none other than Kim Crawford and her friends. I nudged Jerry and Austin, which were on either side of me, and nodded my head towards the girls. Both Jerry and Austin got he point and passed on the message.

I noticed some guys join them and they started to chat. I felt a frown on my face. Just then, Kim looked over and I smirked and winked at her, only to get an eye roll in return. She glanced at Austin and smirked. I looked over at him, only to see him glaring at the boy talking to Ally and I smirked as well. Oh, he's _so_ whipped.

The boys left and Miss A came to tell us the plain is about to take of. I got in right after her and the guys close behind me. Miss A showed us our sits, well more like pushed us into our sits but you get the point. I took the window sit and started looking out the window. After a while, I got bored of doing that so I looked over to see that Kim had already taken the sit next to me and was looking around. Then she turned to me and we both smiled. Afterwards, she put on her headphones and her head started bobbing along. When I got bored, I tapped her solder and, when she looked at me, and I mouthed 'What are you listening to?'

For the answer, she took out one of the headphones and placed it in my ear. The song was very good so I gave her thumbs up and a smile which she returned. Even after the song ended, I still kept listening to the music wit her and I must say, it was nice to spend time with her. Just then, something hit my solder and when I looked over, I saw Kim sleeping on my solder. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her, making her sigh happily. We spent some time in the comfortable silence before I released that it was _too_ quiet.

When I looked around, I saw that all the girls, along with Milton and Eddie were sleeping. Jerry and the guys turned to me and we started talking. "Well," I said "how weird is it that we're all in the same situation?" "Well, if by situation you mean our crushes falling asleep on us, then I think it's quite weird" said Austin. Jerry, Greg and I blushed but didn't argue because we all knew each other very well and would know if anyone was lying. And, lets face it, not even I can deny that I have a crush on the girl that is sleeping in my arms.

"So you guys have finally stopped denying you're crushes?" said Austin with a smirk. He didn't get an answer since we were all to busy looking at our feet to say anything. I got up the courage first and said "OK, OK you got me. I, Jackson Richard Brewer, have a crush on Kimberly Anne Crawford. Happy now?" They all stared at me, dumbfounded since I _never_ use my full name. Even Austin was socked. Jerry got his voice back first "Wow, dude. I had never heard you use your full name! You must really mean it" I nodded and he continued "Well, if Jack can use his full name and dare to use Kim's, then I can say this: I have a crush on Grace." We all laughed when he mentioned me saying Kim's full name, since we all know how much she hates it.

"OK, if they said it, I can say it. I have a crush on my best girl friend." Austin added "And you all know that I have a mega huge crush on Ally". Then I dawned on me that none of us know anything about Austin's crush so I asked "Austin, what's up with you and Ally? I mean I know about Jerry's, Milton's, Eddie's and Greg's crush. Jerry and Greg grew up with Grace and Mika, Julie is a girl version of Milton and Eddie and Chelsea knew each other since kindergarten but I don't get you and Ally."

"Well, my parents and her parents were friends since before I can remember so Ally and I spent most of our time together since we also lived next to each other. She was also my first kiss." at this I was pretty shore that our eyes will pop out of our heads but he just smirked. "Do we want to know?" I asked and just simply replied "Mistletoe" and we nodded. After that we fell into a comfortable silence until Jerry asked me "Hey, don't you have a cousin in Hawaii?" making everyone turn towards me. "Yeah, Kai" I growled. **(Should I add Kai to make a love triangle Jack-Kim-Kai?) **They got the message and didn't press me for answer. After a while, I heard Jerry and Greg snoring and looked around to see that I was the only one awake. Since I was pretty tiered, I snuggled Kim up in my chest so her head was under my chin and I let my mind wander. After a short while, I feel asleep with my Kim in my arms.

**Miss Applebalm's P.O.V. **

I was just done checking up on students and I had only one group to check up on. I walked into there compartment and saw that everybody was asleep with the girls in the arms of the boys. I let out a soft 'awwwww' at the cute couples I saw. I knew that they weren't very happy with the pair up but I had a good reason for doing it.

Well, beside the obvious feelings they had for each other (although they were denying it); I knew that it was for the best. For instance, I know that Greg and Mika are prankster so I know they could disarm each others pranks; also Ally is the only one who can control Austin; also that if Jerry tries to pull something, Grace will probably flip him; Milton and Julie are the only ones who can completely understand each other; and Chelsea is the only girl Eddie can really talk to, since they know each other the longest and then there are Jack and Kim, whom I put together since Kim is the only girl that can rival Jack in karate cause they are both black belts.

Although they don't see this, they are perfect for each other just like Rudy and I. After checking that they were all fine, I left the love birds to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for all of the favs, follows and reviews. I will post the next chapter A.S.A.P. Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey guys! Here is chapter 14 for y'all!**

**Jack: And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter**

**Me: Yeah it gave me a great idea on what to do, also I WON'T ADD KAI for those who were wondering, well at least not as I planed.**

**Kim: That's a good thing, I wouldn't like that sleazebag anywhere near me.**

**Me: OK, now, onto the story, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke upin someone's arms. No, not just _any_body's arms, _the_ ones arms. I knew this cause when I looked up, I saw Austin sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped protectively around me. Looking at him sleep, I wondered why is he always protecting me. I mean, he did it since we were in kindergarten and he still does. I felt my cheeks grow hotter every second. Just then, he murmured my name in his sleep and pulled me closer to him. I hid my flushed face in his chest and relaxed, trying to fall back asleep. After a while, my wish was granted. I fell asleep again in Austin's arms while dreaming of him, like I always do.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my music still playing and Jack still holding me. As I looked up, I saw Jack sleeping with his head resting on the window. My head, which was previously resting on his solder, shot up so I could look around. I saw that Grace was sleeping on Jerry and that he had an arm around her waist; Ally was passed out in Austin's arms, both smiling which made me smirk; Chelsea had her head in the crook of Eddie's neck while he had a hand on her hip and his head was resting on hers; Julie and Milton were passed out with a book between them and Milton's arm around Julie's solders and Mika was almost sitting in Greg's lap since they were that close. _Best friends my_ _ass_ I thought as I looked over Mika & Greg; Chelsea & Eddie and Milton & Julie. And Ally & Austin and Grace & Jerry were supposed to be worst enemies. Then again, so were Jack and I and look at us now, sleeping in each others arms. The thought made me blush.

I shook of my thought. Just then, the pilot made an announcement saying that we will be landing soon. So I woke up Jack, even though I didn't want to. It took some time but, finally, Jack woke up and blushed when he saw how we were sitting. He quickly let go and I hid my disappointment cause I liked the feeling of his arms around me, not that I would ever tell him. Jack looked around, smirking at the couples around us. That is, until he saw his cousin and Jerry. That made him scowl and he shook them awake before I could even react. As they were awaking, I wacked Jack on the chest.

He looked at me, about to ask me why I did that, but I beat him to it saying "You shouldn't have done that, you should have let them sleep." He just shrugged, saying "We're landing soon. We should wake up the rest." I nodded and got up to wake up the girls and, let me tell you, that isn't easy since the girls _do not _like to be woken up. When I woke up Mika, she jumped and almost hit me over the head in surprise. Julie just opened her eyes since she is used to getting waked up and she is always up and going in a few seconds. Ally almost pounced on me when I woke her up but luckily for me, Austin, who woke up along wit her, grabbed her by the waist before she could hurt me. Although I'm a second degree black belt and Ally doesn't take karate, she can and will murder you when you wake her up. Chelsea just blushed when I went to her.

All the girls were blushing except Ally, who was still angry. Austin was trying to calm her down by whispering in her ear and it seemed to work. Jerry was hiding from an angry Jack while Grace tried to calm her cousin down. Milton and Julie were reading the book again, Chelsea and Eddie finally got up the nerves to actually talk to each other Mika and Greg were talking but I could see they were a bit awkward.

I just sighed and walked over to where Jack and Grace were standing. They were arguing and I took Jack by the sleeve and dragged him to his sit. Grace and Jerry gave me grateful looks while Jack was fuming. He was about to pounce on Jerry who was sitting in front but the pilot said to put our seatbelts on and prepare for landing.

We did as we were told and, soon, we touched down. We got our luggage and the boys, being the gentlemen they are, helped us girls with our things. When we got out of the plain, we saw Miss A. beckoning us to her. After we all got out, she checked if we were all there. Then we followed her to the bus highered** (don't know if I spelled this right) **to transport us to the hotel.

* * *

When I saw the hotel, my jaw dropped. It was HUGE! And it was beautiful. We walked in and a girl walked towards us. "Hello, my name is Tia. Welcome to the 'Sapphire' hotel. How may I help you?" she said with a smile. All the boys were staring at her, including Jack which made me wanna smack him over the head. I looked at Tia again and noted that she was very pretty with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Miss A. started talking "Could you help us check in?" "Sure thing. Follow me." said Tia and walked away.

Soon enough, we were checked in and Tia personally took charge of taking us to our rooms. Since we were a large group, we would be separated into three floors so two more girls joined us. Each group had a guide and went to a different elevator. The gang and I were with Tia and were heading to the third floor. As we went, Tia told us a little about herself. Apparently, this was her dad's hotel and she lived here since she was little so her dad gave her a job here. I noticed that she was a cool girl. She showed us out rooms. First was Jack's and mine room with Austin and Ally across the hall. Then Jerry and Grace with Mika and Greg across the hall and finally Milton and Julie with Eddie and Chelsea across them.

As we entered our rooms I had only one thought in my mind: this is gonna be an interesting school trip.

**A/N: So, how do you like it? Hope it's good. Sorry it took a while. Anyway for all of those who were wondering, Kai will be mentioned but there won't be a love triangle. For those who want it I could add one with Jack and Kim, and Ricky or Frank interfering. If you want me to add or remove something just review or PM me. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, here is chapter 15! Thanks for all of the reviews, it means the world to me. So, if ya want me to add or change something, I'll take requests. All you have to do is either PM me or review saying what you wish. Now, the story! I do not own Kickin' it!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We started unpacking. Jack took about five minutes and I took about five hours. Miss A. walked in just as I was putting my suitcases and told us that we'd be having diner in 2 hours. I walked into my closet (thank God they had walk-in closets) and decided to dress to impress so I chose a black shirt with double straps, black tights with a denim miniskirt over it , and also a short denim jacket with sleeves that reached my elbows that reached my waist. I also was wearing black ankle boots. After choosing my accessories I showered and dressed. I did my makeup and walked out of the bathroom to see a shirtless Jack walking out of his closet.

He had black skater jeans and a blood red v-neck in his hands. I scolded myself for checking him out. Even though he had his back turned, he said "Like what you see, Kimmy?" He must have felt my gaze on him. I blushed and staid silent. He turned with a smirk, but when he saw me, his jaw dropped. It was my turn to smirk. "How about you liking what you see?" He was still staring at me so I walked up to him and placed a hand under his chin, like I did before **(For those who can't remember, look at chapter 9).**

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" I said and was about to walk away, when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "You really thought that I would fall for the same trick twice?" he whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. "Maybe?" I said but it sounded more like a question. He was about to answer and I took my chance. I elbowed him and wiggled out of his grip saying "Just like you won't fall for the same trick again, neither will I" then I walked out into the hall where the girls were waiting for me.

When I met up with them, I saw that I wasn't the only one dressed up. Ally was wearing an olive green shirt with a pink short-sleeved bolero over it, pink shorts and olive flats. Grace was wearing light high-waisted denim shorts, a dark gray, off-the-solder t-shirt and gray roman-styled heels. Chelsea had on denim Bermuda shorts with a bright red tank top and red vans*. Julie was in a green t-shirt, black shorts and black flats while Mika was wearing a mustard colored shirt, black heels and black Bermuda shorts.

We were on our way to the restaurant (that was in the hotel) when we bumped into Tia. She had on a blue bubble dress with a silver belt around her waist, silver heels and a silver handbag. When she saw our faces, she said "Going to a birthday party. One of my best friends is turning 16." We nodded and she was off.

When we got to the restaurant, everybody was already there and, by the looks of it, were sitting with there partner. We saw the guys sitting together at a table and made our way to them. The sitting order goes like this, from left to the right (Round table): Jack, me, Austin, Ally, Greg, Mika, Eddie, Chelsea, Milton, Julie, Jerry and Grace. The girls and I ordered our food and chatted with one another, the boys doing the same. After we ate, I chose to get myself a soda. I got up and went to the wending machine. I put in a quarter and pressed the button, then grabbed the soda, intending to go back to my friends. But I was stopped by Brad, who was standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"You're hot. What do you say to me and you going to the movies sometime?" I was socked by the fact that he actually thought that I would go out with him, that I didn't respond. "Oh, sorry. Let me make this easier for you. Me – you – movie – tomorrow" he said as if I was stupid. That did it, now I was mad. But I smiled sweetly at him and said "Could you hold this for a minute?" offering my soda. He did as I asked, still grinning. As soon as the soda left my hands, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. He yelped and tossed my soda in the air. I grabbed it and bent down next to him, then said "I would help you up, but I don't know how to cause I need someone to explain it to me" and walked away.

The whole room was roaring with laughter as I took my sit. The gang was doubled over with laughter. Austin, Greg, Jerry and Eddie high-fived me while Ally, Grace, Mika, Julie, Chelsea and Milton complimented me between laughs. Jack was to busy gasping for breath to say anything and I swear I saw tears of laugher in his eyes. I just sipped my soda, as if nothing had happened.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Brad being helped up by his friends who were trying not to laugh. That made me smile. Ally, being the first to recover, asked "What did he do to make you flip him?" I told them the story and Jack seemed to be getting angry while the rest said that he deserved it.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When we got to our rooms, I went straight to the bathroom with my PJ's. It had been a long day and, even tough I slept on the plain, I was still tired. I walked out to see Austin lying on his bed, so I turned off the light and went to bed. The problem there was that, even though I was tired, I couldn't sleep. Even after 2 hours after Austin fell asleep, I was tossing and turning in my bed, hoping to fall asleep.

All of a sudden, a voice spoke from the darkness "Would you calm down? The more you toss and turn, the less chance you have to fall asleep." I frowned. "It's not my fault. I just can't sleep!" "I can make you go to sleep" he added teasingly. I scoffed "I'd like to see you try" he didn't answer but I heard shuffling. I turned away from him and tried to fall asleep again. Suddenly, I felt my sheets lifted and Austin appearing next to me. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me close. I tried getting out of his arms but he just tightened his grip. After a while, I gave up and relaxed. After a little while, I started drifting off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Austin whispering "Told you so" in my ear. And I let the darkness take me.

**So, how'd ya like it? Bad? Good? Really good? Should I add Bronna (Brody/Donna) and make them both good guys? Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews, means a lot. So most of ya don't want a love triangle but a few want some drama so I'll add Ricky and Donna as interference, then later I'll put in Bronna, both good. Still, I want to hear what you guys think, so just review or PM me with your thoughts. And thanks for the suggestions, both the previous and the future.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling very happy. I didn't get why, until the memory of last night came to me: Ally's sleeping problem, hers and mine conversation and my sneaky plan. When I looked down, I saw her sleeping, snuggled up in my chest. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that I felt my heart melt at the sight of her. I just pulled her closer, breathing in her scent – chocolate and strawberries.

After a while, she shuffled and opened her eyes. When she saw me smirking at her, she blushed deep red and hid her face in my chest. I just chuckled at her and she tried getting up but I just tightened my grip. She squirmed but it didn't help, so she gave up with an exasperated sigh. I just smirked, saying "Morning". She gave me the evil eye and said "Could you let go now?" I could tell she was highly annoyed so I said "What do I get if I let you go?" "Nothing" "Then, no" I said, smirking.

"And what would get you to let go?" she said as if she knew. "A kiss" was all I said. She scoffed. I started leaning without her noticing. Just then, she turned to give me an annoyed look but stopped abruptly when she saw how close we were. I would've kissed her if she didn't use that moment as a distraction. She somehow got out of my grip then she smirked at me and walked away. "I'll get that kiss Ally, mock my words" she didn't respond.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

That was a close one. If he had kissed me I knew I couldn't help but kiss him back. That's right THE Ally Dawson has a crush on Austin Moon. But I would never tell him that. The girls knew this even before I did. Right now, I'm in the bathroom getting dressed. I put on my white floral dress with a denim short-sleeved bolero and a brown belt. I also put on my brown flats and brown bracelets. I opened the door to see that Austin wasn't in the room. I guessed that he was in the bathroom since I heard the shower. I walked out of my room and went to the restaurant since breakfast starts at 9:30 and its 10:00 right now. I walked in to see all the girls sitting at the same table. The boys weren't there so it was just us at the table.

As I took my sit, Kim spoke "Well, now that we are all here, I can tell that I'm planning a sleepover. Both girls and boys are coming." We looked at her and she just shrugged. Just then, the guys walked in. Breakfast went by without much talk since we were all tired.

* * *

The girls and I went shopping after breakfast. Grace, Chelsea and I dragged Kim, Julie and Mika to the dress shop. We all bought dresses for the upcoming party that Miss A. told us about at breakfast.

I bought an olive green dress with a golden belt around the waist and golden straps that reached my knees. Kim got a white, knee-length, strapless dress with a black belt around the waist that had lace going over one solder, covering half of it and showing her back. Grace settled for a blue strapless dress that hugged her curves and it had sparkles on the puffy skirt. Chelsea's dress was a red cocktail dress with a black belt around the middle. Julie got a lime colored dress that reached the floor but was opened on the left so her left leg was showing. And Mika got a strapless yellow dress with a slightly puffy skirt.

Then we went shopping fore shoes and accessories. I got a golden handbag and shoes since I had everything else for this dress. Kim bought lace bracelet and necklace with a matching bag and black strappy heels. Grace bought silver bag and heels. Chelsea bought black heels, bag and jewelry. Julie had bought lime pumps and lime clutch with the matching jewelry and Mika got black pumps and a black and yellow bag. When we got back to the hotel, each one was carrying three bags on each hand.

* * *

We were all sitting on the floor and were bored since we already watched a movie. Then Kim came up with a cool idea. "Let's play truth or dare" we all agreed and sat in a circle. Kim got a bottle and spun it. It landed on Eddie, who gulped. Kim said "Eddie, truth or dare?" Eddie thought: if he chose truth, he would have to tell a secret and if he chose dare, he would have to do something embarrassing. All he said was "Truth"

Kim thought then said "What are you scared of most?" "Oh, that's easy- worms!" we all laughed and he added defensively "You would be too if you were 4 and camping with your family when your elder brother spilled a whole can of them in your bed." we stopped laughing. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jerry. Before Eddie could even ask, Jerry said "Dare" Eddie dared him to act as a monkey for 5 minutes. Jack taped it and Milton timed him. Jerry spun the bottle and it ended on Milton who said dare. We all ohhhhh'ed. Milton's dare was t take of his shirt. When he did, we were all surprised to see he had 6-pecks.

Next, it was Kim with truth. To the question who her crush was, she said it was Leo Howard. All the girls, including me, giggled at the mention of the name while the boys scowled. And then the bottle ended on me and I said dare, which was a mistake. Kim gave me a sly smile and said "I dare you to sit in Austin's lap for the rest of the night." Both Austin and I went scarlet in the face while the rest laughed there heads off. But I did as I was told. Austin wrapped his arms around me as I said "I hate you Kim. Really, really hate you." while giving her my famous death glare that freezes everybody's blood. She just grinned at me and the game continued.

**A/N: So, how'd ya like it? If you guys want to see a certain dare, PM me or review saying what dare you want and who do you want to do it. Anyway thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Love ya all, J.J.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry for not updating, I was busy with school. Anyway here is chapter 17 and I made it extra long just for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

It was hilarious to see Ally sit in Austin's lap while they were both blushing so much, tomatoes would be jealous. When she settled, Ally reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Jerry who chose dare. "I dare you to kiss Grace" said Ally with a smirk. **(Request from Julie)** Woah, she can be really sneaky, plus she smirked. Grace and Jerry went scarlet in the face and I felt Jack, who was next to me, stiffen. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him glaring at Ally, Grace and Jerry. Grace and Jerry leaned in and they actually kissed, earning whoops and catcalls from the rest. When they broke apart, they were still red in the face but they had goofy grins on there faces.

We all laughed, even Jack cracked a smile as Jerry spun the bottle. It landed on Jack who just said "Dare" Jerry had to think (which looked like hard work) when Grace leaned to whisper something in his ear. It must have been good cause Jerry smirked so wide I thought his face would crack. He said "I dare you to ask Kim out" **(For karategirl 199903)** I felt my cheeks burn and sent an 'I-swear-I-will-kill-you-later' look to Grace. Jack cleared his throat and said, sounding very awkward "Um, Kim will you go out with me?" "Um, I guess" I said, going even redder in the face. The gang started to laugh at our embarrassment.

**(For bexs12345):**"Hey guys" said Austin after he pulled himself together "Why don't we play Dare or Double Dare?" We all agreed so Jack spun the bottle, since it was his turn. It landed on Julie who choose dare witch was to go outside and to say who her crush was on the top of her voice. She just got up, opened the the balcony door, went out and yelled "I HAVE A CRUSH ON MILTON" and walked back in, taking her sit as if nothing happened. Everybody else, even Milton who was blushing, were rolling on the floor, laughing our asses off. Julie waited for us to pull ourselves together, then spun the bottle. It landed on Ally who choose dare. "I dare you to call Mark" we were all socked that Julie had thought of such a cool dare.

A red-faced Ally picked up her phone, dialed a number and closed her eyes. We all knew she was preying for him not to answer but he did, after the second ring. "Hey Mark" she said awkwardly. After a second or so of listening, she said "Oh, nothing just wanted to see what's up since I didn't see you at diner" she lied convincingly, then said "Aha, aha, aha, really? How interesting. Oh nothing just having a sleepover. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she said and hanged up. By how, we were laughing our asses off, again.

"Not funny" she said, making us laugh even harder. When we calmed down, she spun the bottle and it ended on me. I chose double dare witch was a big mistake. "First dare: sit in Jacks lap" she said and I obeyed "Second dare: Kiss him for at least 3 minutes" **(Also for Kim Crawford And Rocky Blue ) **this made both me and Jack blush. I looked at Jack who looked back and I got and idea. He seemed to be thinking the same since we both got up and went for the door. "Hey, what's the big idea?" said Ally. "You didn't say we had to kiss in front of you guys" I said over my solder. Before they could comment, Jack closed the door and we entered our room that was across the hall from Austin's and Ally's room.

I was next to the wall and was about to say something to Jack, when he pined me against the wall and kissed me. I was so socked that at first I didn't respond, but when the sock wore off, I started to kiss him back. He let go of my arms so he could wrap his arms around my middle as my hand went around his neck. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. My hands went to his hair and I pulled him closer. I little part of my brain asked 'Oh, I can see how much you hate him. I mean, you most certainly wouldn't kiss someone you love.' with a voice dripping with sarcasm. _Oh, shut up!_ I retorted. We broke apart only when we absolutely needed air. We were both panting, our foreheads pressed together.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me and I lost myself in those chocolate brown orbs. I knew his arms were still around me and my hands were still in his hair but I didn't want to let go and I knew he felt the same since he didn't let go either. We enjoyed the silence until it hit me that it was _too_ quiet. I looked at the door than back at Jack and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We broke apart and walked slowly to the door, while making no sound as we walked. As we reached the door, we looked at each other and nodded, then he banged his fist on the door. From the other side, we heard groans of protest and I opened the door as we laughed at our friends who were eavesdropping.

They scrambled away as we exited the room. "You do know it is rude to eavesdrop." I said as I laughed. Jack was holding my hand and the gang was staring at our intertwined fingers so I added "It's also rude to stare". Jack let go of my hand and placed his arm around my solder as we walked back into Austin's and Ally's room. He sat down on the couch and I sat in his lap. The rest followed us and each pair took a spot, either on the couch ore on the floor. Ally was searching fore some movie and Austin was helping. They finally settled on a certain DVD and placed it in the VCR. Austin sat down next to Jack and me and Ally, grabbing the remote, sat down in his lap and pressed play.

Half way trough the movie, the girls started dosing off. First it was Julie, then Mika, Grace, Chelsea then Ally. By this time, even I was fighting to stay awake but failing miserably. Since I knew it was only time tile I fell asleep, I placed my head on Jack chest and he wrapped his arms around me. When the boys thought I was asleep, they started talking about the girls, not knowing that I was awake and taping the conversation.

"So…" started Austin. It must have been directed towards Jack, since he answered "So?" "What happened back there?" I felt Jack shrug "We did the dare, nothing more" I heard Austin snort as he said "Jack, I know you. You can't lie to me. I know something happened in there beside the dare. You came out, held hands then you casually draped an arm around her." "Well, to tell the truth, I have no idea what happened. When we kissed, something happened. I can't explain what it was or what it felt like but it was something different. And there is the fact we are so similar that we can tell what the other was thinking just by looking at them. It's weird but natural at the same time." He sighed with frustration. Austin said "I know what you mean. About the thoughts part at least. The same thing goes for me and Ally. I just know her." "I get what you mean. No offence Jack, but I sort of love your cousin" said Jerry. Jack just sighed "Jerry, you're one of my best friends. I know you love her and I know she feels the same but if you ever break her heart, I'll break you're skull and every other bone in your body since she's like a little sister to me." "Don't worry Jack, I would never heart Grace. I rather die than do that." "I know and you will die if you hurt her" "I know" he said and the rest stifled there laughter.

"Well, now that we're admitting I admit I'm in love with Julie and am glad she feels the same" said Milton in a matter-a-fact tone. Eddie piped in "I live Chelsea and I only wish she felt the same" "Dude, Chelsea is head-over-heel in love with you" said Greg. "Speaking about head-over-heels in love, Greg, don't you have something to tell us?" "Only that I'm in love with Mika, but except that, nothing." he said casually. The started chuckling again. "Well be better go to sleep if we want to actually wake up tomorrow." said Austin sleepily. The rest murmured agreement before settling in for the night. Jack snuggled closer to me and in a few minutes, the six boys were asleep and I took my opportunity to turn off my voice recorder and to place my phone on the table next to the couch. Then I snuggled up with Jack and fell asleep within seconds.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So here is chapter 18. Forgot to say, I got a beta. The one and only – Cookie-Marzz29, who also does stories for Kickin it. You should check them out: _Kickin It with T.S.T.B.T._ and its sequel _Kickin It with T.S.T.B.T. 2: The Necklace_. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up in Austin's arms, again! I swear this is beginning to be a habit. Not that I mind that much. I looked around to see the gang passed out around me. Jack and Kim were next to us with Kim in Jack's lap, him wrapping his arms around her middle; Jerry was lying on the floor with his back against the couch and Grace's head on his chest, his arms around her; Milton had his arm around Julie and her head was on his solder; Greg was right next to us, lying on his back with Mika curled up next to him; his arm around her and her head on his chest; Eddie was on his side with Chelsea sleeping against his chest while he had his arms around her. I looked up to see Austin watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake the rest up. He just shook his head and pulled me closer, so my head was under his chin. I didn't mind him doing that so I just snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and we spent some time just sitting there, listening to each others breathing. After a while ha broke the silence by saying "Why don't we get some breakfast and let the rest sleep?" I nodded and got up, quickly followed by him. We went to our closets and then went to shower and change. After the shower, I put on the close I chose: Olive jean shorts, a plain white, well fitted v-neck and a short olive jean jacket. I walked out to see Austin waiting for me. We slowly went out, trying not to wake up the rest of the gang. We went to the restaurant, witch just opened since it was 9 o'clock so we just went in, taking our usual spots.

Since it was still early, only a few people were up and having breakfast. One of them was Mark who sent a wave at me, which I returned. When I looked back at Austin, I saw him glaring at Mark. "You know he's just my friend, right?" "Huh?" "Mark and I are just friends" I repeated and he blushed slightly, making me smirk. "He certainly doesn't think so" he retorted and I furrowed a brow at him, so he continued "You haven't noticed how he looks at you?" "No, how does he look at me?" He just shook he's head, taking a bite of his sandwich. We ate in silence for a while and, as I was about to say something, the gang entered the restaurant and took there sits. Well, only a part of the gang: Kim, Jack, Grace, Jerry, Greg and Mika.

"Where are Eddie, Chelsea, Milton and Julie?" "Sleeping. We would be too if Grace wasn't a klutz and stepped on Mika's hand, making Mika jump like a kangaroo – straight onto the couch, waking up me, Jack and Greg in the process." said an irritated Kim, while glaring at Grace. Me and Austin exchanged a look, then cracked up. "Well, I was half asleep since Jerry woke me up." said Grace defensively making us laugh even harder.

* * *

After breakfast, Kim told the boys that we'd be having a girls night and that they should do the same. They agreed and I went to my room to get my stuff since we'd be spending the day in Kim's room and we'd be having a sleepover as well. I packed my PJ's and grabbed a pillow and blanket, then went to Kim's room. I knocked, Kim opened the door and ushered me inside. The girls were all there so I just took a sit and waited for Kim to do the same. But Kim, who was searching trough her bag, didn't pay any attention to us. After a minute or two, she found the object she was searching for: her phone! She sat down and said "Funny thing happened last night and I think you should hear it" we listened as she pressed something. When we heart the first part of the conversation, we all smirked at Kim who ignored us. Hearing the rest of the story, we all blushed since the boys were admitting they crushes on us.

I couldn't believe that Austin felt the same about me as I did about him. Grace spoke then, jerking me out of my thoughts "I think we should play a game!" "What kind of game?" asked Kim "Mr. and Mrs." she said, and as we all stared blankly at her, she added "OK, here is how it goes. You say 'Mr. and Mrs.' then say a name. Then you say 'Mr. and Mrs.' but add only the last name. Then 'Mrs.' + last name and at the end you say 'Mrs.' and we have to guess the first name as you add the last. So, I'll go first:

** (One of the girls, _the rest_)**

**Mr. and Mrs. Jack Brewer** (Kim went scarlet),

**Mr. and Mrs. Brewer,**

**Mrs. Brewer**

**Mrs. _Kim _Brewer!**

We were laughing as Kim was blushing. Since Grace chose Kim, Kim would be choosing the next victim. Which happened to be me.

**Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon **(I went redder with every line.),

**Mr. and Mrs. Moon,**

**Mrs. Moon,**

**Mrs. _Ally_ Moon!**

Me:

**Mr. and Mrs. Milton Krupnick** (Julie went red),

**Mr. and Mrs. Krupnick,**

**Mrs. Krupnick,**

**Mrs. _Julie_ Krupnick!**

Julie:

**Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Jonson** (Chelsea's turn to blush),

**Mr. and Mrs. Jonson,**

**Mrs. Jonson,**

**Mrs. _Chelsea_ Jonson,**

Chelsea:

**Mr. and Mrs. Greg Stone** (Mika went 50 different shades of red)

**Mr. and Mrs. Stone,**

**Mrs. Stone,**

**Mrs. _Mika_ Stone,**

Mika:

**Mr. and Mrs. Jerry Martinez** (Grace went pink!),

**Mr. and Mrs. Martinez,**

**Mrs. Martinez,**

**Mrs. _Grace_ Martinez!**

We all ended up on the floor, laughing our heads off until we heard someone clear there their throat. We looked up to see six very bemused looking boys looking down at us. Each boy was staring at his girl. "So this is what you girls do when you get together?" asked Austin, not taking his eyes of me. We all blushed making the boys smirk. Kim, being the first one to recover, said "You're the ones to talking" and when the boys just looked at her blankly she continued "Had an interesting talk last night?" The boys went pale and started muttering something under there breaths.

The girls and I exchanged looks and got off the floor. We approached the guys without them seeing us, since they were looking at the floor. I leaned to whisper in Austin's ear, knowing the other girls were doing the same. "I know how you feel about me. You should know I feel the same." Then I turned around and walked out of the room with the girls, the boys just staring at us completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Since it was about midday we, of coarse went shopping. We all bought something: I got a bracelet and matching earrings, a pair of shoes and some good books; Kim got brown ankle boots with a heel, a white crop top with puffy sleeves to the elbow and a brown bracelet; Grace got a short denim jacket, jean shorts and a bathing suit; Chelsea also got a bathing suit, some heels and heart shaped earrings; Julie got a lot of books, a white cover-up and sandals; Mika got a few shirts and a pair of flip-flops.

When we went back, we were all a little uneasy about facing the boys after the fiasco that happened earlier. When we got to the hallway, we wished each other good luck and went to our rooms. I walked in to see Austin lying on his bead, reading something. When I closed the door, he looked up and smirked. One thought that ran trough my mind at the time: Oh boy…

**A/N: Cliffy! So, how'd you like it? Is it at least ok? Review and tell me what you think! Love y'all lots, J.J.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey guys. Here is chapter 19! Sorry about the story lately being mostly Austin/Ally, just thought you'd like some change since it was pure Kim/Jack before. If you guys want to see some of the other pairings just PM me or post a review with your request. Anyway, onto the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I pretended I didn't notice Austin smirking at me, so I just went to leave my stuff in my closet. I had placed my earrings and bracelet in the jewelry box, my shoes on the floor and was putting my books in the suitcase where the rest of my books were, when someone spoke behind me "Seriously, Ally? Were in Hawaii, for Pet's sake and you got a suitcase full of books!" I didn't have to turn around to look at him to know he was exasperated. I just said "Some of us just like to read" "Well I do to but I didn't bring a tone of books with me!" This time I turned around to look at him. He just shrugged and said "You don't know everything about me", then he just walked out, leaving me to stare after him in complete disbelief.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I went into my room to see Jack wasn't there. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in when I saw a small peace of paper on my bed. I walked over and picked it up to see what it said. 'Meet me in the garden at 8PM.' in neat handwriting. I looked at my watch to see I had an hour to get ready. Since I was curios, I decide to go. I chose to dress up nicely: Black Bermuda shorts, a well fitted white v-neck with a short black jacket on top. I did my makeup and looked at my watch. It was 7:50 so I took my black bag and left for the garden, not knowing what was waiting for me.

* * *

The garden was beautiful, full of flowers and dimly lit by the full moon. There was a fountain in the middle and I saw a boy sitting there, with his back turned to me, staring up at the beautiful night sky. I sat down next to him and he turned he's deep brown eyes from the sky and onto me. He smiled and so did I. "Why did you send me that note?" I said with genuine interest. Jack smiled, then said "Well, one: it was a dare and you said yes, and second: I wanted to". This confused me and he answered "You know how I feel about you" he said softly. I turned my head so he wouldn't see my blush. But he wouldn't let me hide my face cause he grabbed my chin gently and turned my head so I had to look him in the eyes. Once I looked at him, I saw love in his eyes. My heart swelled with love as well and I didn't even notice we were both leaning until our lips met.

The kiss was sweet and soft. I enjoyed every second of it. We broke apart when we absolutely needed air. Then I realized I had my hands in his hair and his arms were around my waist. I blushed but didn't let go. He pressed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, just enjoying the quiet. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jack watching me and I saw nervousness in his eyes and immediately knew what he was about to ask. He was opening his mouth to speak but I cut him off by saying "Before you even ask, yes I'll be your girlfriend" He looked at me, first surprised then he gave me a goofy grin, making me laugh. "What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

I just kissed him. He kissed back instantly. This kiss was different, more passionate and not to long after, we were making out. If it wasn't for the blasted need for air, we would've kept kissing. But, sadly, that wasn't possible and we had to break apart. We both had goofy grins on our faces and we stayed like that for a while. I didn't notice that it was getting later and colder, until a sudden blast of freezing wind blew. I shivered and Jack pulled me closer. When I checked the time, I saw it was 9:00! We had spent an hour here. "We should go, it's getting late" I said and he just nodded.

We got up and he took my hand. I didn't mind him doing that so I smiled at him. He smiled back and the walk was spent in comfortable silence. Only when we got to our room did I remember the girls and I were supposed to have a sleepover. The girls, accompanied by the boys were waiting for us, all looking angry.

The anger in there eyes changed to curiosity when they saw our intertwined fingers. "Where have you two been?" asked a suspicious Ally from the armchair; Austin, sitting with his head leaning on her legs, was eyeing us suspiciously; Grace was sitting on the bed next to Jerry, who had and arm around her solder; Mika and Greg were on the floor, with Mika's head on his solder and his arm on her hip; Julie and Milton, who were reading when we came in, were looking up with the book resting between them; Chelsea was sitting in Eddie's lap with him holding her.

Jack and I exchanged looks, then said in unison "Garden" Ally just raised a brow, knowing there was more to the story. Jack sighed then said "We're dating, happy?" The gang jumped at these words then, after a second of silence, they all shouted "FINALLY" "CONGRATS" "TOOK YOU LONG ENOGH" "WHOOO" bet you know who the last on was from. Jack and I were laughing at the reaction of our friends. Then a thought came to me and I gave Jack a look, knowing he would get it. He did. "Now its you're turn" I said and they went scarlet making us laugh even harder.

After coming down, I sent the girls a look and we started ushering the boys out. "What?" they asked and I said "No boys allowed. This is a girls sleepover." I gave Jack a quick kiss then shut the door in there faces. I turned around to see five girls crossing there arms, looking at me accusingly. "What?" I asked and they all said in unison "Talk" I rolled my eyes and sat down. Then I started retelling the story. "OK, so here is what happened…"

**A/N: To Kim Crawford And Rocky Blue: I always read the reviews since it makes me happy to see people actually like my story. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R! Love, J.J.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, here is chapter 20! I can't believe that I'm already on chapter nor that I got over a hundred reviews for this story! You guys are swawesome! Anyway, pleas tell me what you think and if you have any requests, just PM me or review. Love y'all, hope you enjoy!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

After telling the girls about how Jack and I got together with all the details, we spent the night talking about everything and anything then shared secrets. I found out that about the girls first kiss: Ally with Austin, Grace with Jerry, both because they got caught under the mistletoe; Julie with Milton, on Julie's birthday; Mika and Greg, because of a dare and Chelsea was still waiting for Eddie. Then I told them about my first kiss with a boy that I knew when I was little. He was my first everything: best friend, crush and kiss.

He used to live next to me back at Tennessee for a year but then had to move away. After him I meet Alex, his twin sister, Christopher and Kelly. The twins, Alex and Alexis (Lexis) Wolf were my friends until they moved here back in fifth grade. So me, Chris and Kelly became best friends. They started dating at the same time me and Ricky did. When we broke up, they were there for me and were the ones to keep him away from me. I really miss them since I didn't see them for a while. Anyway, the girls all felt bad for me but I told them not to since I got Jack now and nothing else matters. By then it was 11PM so we decide to go to sleep.

* * *

I got up first and immediately went to get dressed, then sneaked out of the room so I wouldn't wake anybody up. I the hallway I literally slammed into Jack who was also sneaking out of Austin's room, leaving the boys to sleep. We fell on the floor with me on top of him. When we saw the position we were in, we both started blushing and laughing. I got up and pulled him up as well. Still not letting go of his hand, I started walking towards the restaurant. He walked with me, swinging our intertwined fingers like a five-year-old, making me laugh. We entered a somewhat full restaurant and immediately, all eyes were on us. We didn't let it get to us and we just casually walked to our table.

We chatted, ate and laughed, just enjoying each others company and the delicious food, of course. Our breakfast was interrupted by Lindsey and her posy **(also known as Donna's posy).** Lindsey turned to Jack, batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously and said "Hey, Jack" then, turning to me "Kim" she said with a voice dripping with venom. "Lindsey" I said in the same tone. Jack, seeing my anger, wrapped an arm around my waist witch didn't go unnoticed by Lindsey. "How about you dump the blond and we catch a movie?" My blood was boiling and I was about to pounce on her, when Jack said, in an irritated voice "I wouldn't dump my girlfriend to see a movie with you even if you paid me" then got up, pulling me along. He gave her one more look of pure disbelief then walked away, dragging me along so I wouldn't kill her. I looked back when we were exiting to see the three Wicked Witches Of The West standing there, completely socked.

On the way we met the gang and told them about what happened. By the end of the story, they were laughing at the trio of witches. They went to breakfast and Jack and I went to look around town.

* * *

We were checking out a surf shop when a familiar looking boy walked up to us. "Hi there. Can I help you with something?" I looked at his name tag to see his name was Alex. Then it hit me and I said "Alex? Alex Wolf?" he looked at me startled then said "Kim? Kim Crawford?" I nodded then hugged him. **(Get it now? Request from a Guest) **Only now did I notice Jack standing stiffly next to me, hostility emanating from him like a force field. I pulled back and turned to my boyfriend, who was staring daggers at Alex, who seemed a bit uneasy. "Jack, this is my old friend Alex. We used to be neighbors when we were kids but the he moved" Jack relaxed a bit but was still apprising Alex like he wasn't sure if he was an enemy or a friend.

To ease the tension, I looked at Alex. "Alex, this is my boyfriend Jack" I said, intertwining my fingers with Jack's. Alex didn't seemed to mind Jack being my boyfriend since he stayed perfectly friendly. He extended a hand to Jack, saying "Nice to meet you" Jack shook his hand, squeezing his hand a little too hard. Just then, a girl who was an exact replica of Alex walked out to see what all the commotion was. Unlike Alex, she had purple eyes but beside, that they were identical.

Alex turned to his twin, letting go of Jacks hand, saying "Lexis, you remember Kim Crawford" Lexis looked at me in disbelief then squealed and hugged me. I hugged back, laughing at the silliness of my old friend. Alex laughed along, even Jack cracked a smile. We broke apart and she looked me over and I did the same for her. I introduced her to Jack and she gave me a look that plainly said 'Girl, you got game' and I stifled a laugh. It was getting late, and Jack said we should probably get back. "Where are you staying?" he asked. "Hotel Sapphire" I said and they shared a look. "What?" asked Jack. "One of our friends is the owners daughter" Alex said and I jumped in "Is her name Tia, by any chance" The twins nodded and I explained that we already knew her.

Since we were going they tagged along, much to Jack's displeasure. When we got there, we were greeted by Tia, who looked surprised to see us together. We explained the whole story to her and she just nodded. After a while, Alex had to leave and Jack promised the guys he would meet them so they both left. Me and the two girls decided to go up to my room, inviting the rest of the girls so we could learn more about the each other.

Little did I know that this little get together would result in me and my boyfriend becoming Mr. and Mrs. Matchmaker and would be helping our gang members and new/old friends get together.

**A/N: Cliffy! So, how'd you like it? To karategirl 199903: I put in the other couples since I get tired of just one pairing. With more characters you can get more twists and make the story more interesting. Anyway (And I know I say that a lot) Hope you enjoyed and please R&R! Love, J.J. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N OMG! 111 reviews! For 20 chapters! So here is chapter 21 and I hope you enjoy! Also to Guest: I always take you're suggestions because you guys have great ideas that inspire me.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As we entered the room, we saw that the rest of the girls were already there. All of them were staring at the two girls and I knew they thought Lexis and Tia look a bit strange: Tia with her icy blue eyes, chocolate colored hair with a white stripe in it. She was wearing jean shorts, black shirt with a short denim jacket and denim converses*. Lexis had raven black hair, violet eyes **(A/N: there is a genetic mutation that gives you purple eyes) **and was wearing black shorts, purple t-shirt and a black hoodie with black converses*.

"Girls" I said making them snap out of staring at the two "you already know Tia and this is Lexis" simultaneously, all jaws dropped at the mention of the name. They stared at Lexis as if they didn't believe there own eyes. Lexis squirmed and I remembered that she hated attention. "Yes, yes the Lexis I told you about." I said earning a sideways look from her. I mouthed 'told them about my first kiss and my old friends' and she seemed to get the point. Knowing me, Grace understood and changed the subject by saying "We were just starting a game of 'Mr. and Mrs.'" earning first a grateful look from me and Lexis then a confused looks from Lexis and Tia.

They both opened there mouths to ask about the game but I cut them off by saying "You'll see" this was enough for them all so we all sat down in a circle. Grace started:

**Mr. and Mrs. Milton Krupnick, **

**Mr. and Mrs. Krupnick,**

**Mrs. Krupnick,**

**Mrs. _Julie_ Krupnick! **

Julie:

**Mr. and Mrs. Greg Stone,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Stone,**

**Mrs. Stone,**

**Mrs. _Mika_ Stone!**

Mika:

**Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Jonson,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Jonson,**

**Mrs. Jonson,**

**Mrs. _Chelsea_ Jonson!**

Chelsea:

**Mr. and Mrs. Jerry Martinez, **

**Mr. and Mrs. Martinez**

**Mrs. Martinez**

**Mrs. _Grace_ Martinez**

Grace:

**Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon, **

**Mr. and Mrs. Moon, **

**Mrs. Moon, **

**Mrs. _Ally_ Moon! **

Ally:

**Mr. and Mrs. Jack Brewer, **

**Mr. and Mrs. Brewer,**

**Mrs. Brewer, **

**Mrs. _Kim _Brewer! **

Me:

**Mr. and Mrs. Alex Wolf,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Wolf,**

**Mrs. Wolf,**

**Mrs. **Tia** Wolf!**

Tia blushed light pink but said "I do not have a crush on Alex" with great dignity. We all burst out laughing and me and Lexis said "Yeah you do" then high-fived each other.

She just said:

**Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Snow,** (Lexis blushed scarlet, earning a smirk from Tia)

**Mr. and Mrs. Snow,**

**Mrs. Snow,**

**Mrs. _Alexis_ Snow!**

Lexis was blushing. I mean, all girls (Even me) were blushing but not nearly as much. She was blushing 50 different shades of red, making us laugh. And by the way she and Tia were acting, I knew I had to pair them up with these boys. I also knew I couldn't do this alone and would have to drag my boyfriend into this whole deal since I'd be pairing up the rest of the girls up as well.

* * *

We were talking deep into the night, that being midnight. Then Tia and Lexis left together, since Lexis would be staying in Tia's room. The rest of the girls parted ways in the hallway. In a few seconds, the boys came, every boy going to his room. Jack walked in, smiling as he saw me. He opened his arms and I gladly hugged him. We stood there for a few second, just enjoying each others company. I wanted to stay there forever, just resting my head on his chest and feel him breath and his heart beet but my sleepiness wouldn't allow it.

I tried my best to stifle my yawn but Jack heard me and, picking me up bridal style, carried me to my bed. He was about to go to his bed but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He looked over and in response I just pulled him. He got the message and slipped under the cover, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I turned so I was facing him and snuggled deeper into his chest. Soon enough we were both asleep and as always, I dreamt of him.

* * *

I woke up in my boyfriends arms, him still sleeping. He had his face buried in my hair and I heard him gently snoring. I smiled, lying my head on his chest again. I listened to his breathing and heart beet. After a while, he woke up but we just stayed there. I told him about my plan and he agreed to help and I noticed he was very happy Alex would be with Tia. I smirked at him "You know you don't have to be jealous, right?" he just played dumb for a while but gave up when he saw I didn't believe him. He just sighed and shook his head. We got up and I went to get dressed.

I chose my pink sleeveless shirt with a black crop top with a heart on it; my black jeans, pink belt, black ankle boots and accessories (black watch, pink bracelets, pink earrings and a pink necklace).

Jack was wearing black skater pants, red v-neck and red Surpass*. As I walked out of the bathroom, he offered his hand witch I gladly took. We went to meet our friends at the restaurant. Everybody was already there so we took our sits and ate breakfast, then we all went to meet up with Tia and her friend since the boys only met Tia.

* * *

The gang and I were in front of a big house, well more like mansion. We knocked and Alex opened the door, two boys right next to him. I felt Jack and the boys thence and so did the girls. Alex must have sensed the danger since he introduced the two boys "This is Jeremy Snow" he said, gesturing to one of the boys. He had brown hair and gem green eyes, was tall and was wearing jeans, a green shirt with a green hoodie on top. "And his twin, Jacob Snow" The girls and I looked at each other then at the boy. He was tall but had brown eyes that were more gold then brown and his hair was almost red. He was dressed much like his brother except that he had a red shirt and hoodie.

Alex and the boys stepped aside so we can come in. The house was nice. They took us to the living room where Tia, Lexis and some other girl were sitting. When the girls saw us, the jumped up and went to join us. Tia saw our curiosity and said "I'm guessing you know both pair of twins?" she said and everybody except Jack and I shook their heads. Tia rolled her eyes and looked at the others who immediately introduced themselves.

"Alex Wolf" said Alex while Alexis added "Alexis Wolf, Alex's twin" she said clearing some of the confusion. "You know us" said Jacob and Jeremy at the same time. We nodded and the last girl simply said "Ashley Fox". Then we introduced our selves. Tia said "Now that you have me the pack…" "The pack?" I asked. Tia and the others nodded and she explained "Alex, Lexis, Ash and I are the Prime Pack. I'm the Alfa, Alex is a Beta, Ash is a Gama and Lexis is a Delta" we nodded and the twins added they are the friends of Tia's elder brother and they, along with Teo (Tia's brother) and his girlfriend make the Alfa pack.

We spent the rest of the day with the pack and I must say, they are all cool people. I noticed that Lexis and Jake have a thing, Ash and Jer as well as Tia and Alex. I looked at Jack and knew he was thinking the same – Time to get them all together!

**So how'd you like it? Can you tell who Tia is supposed to be? Review or PM me if you get it and I'll give you a shout out. Anyway thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! Please R&R, love y'all, J.J.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 22! So to karategirl 199903: No, Tia isn't Jerry's cousin,** **she is someone else. And I mean by the way she acts and all, I chose to put in some of my own characteristic (Like the sarcasm, sassiness, friendliness and other). Anyway a shout out to you, karategirl 199903, for the guess.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack and I were having a stare out, debating on who and how to get the gang together. We were so caught up in this; we didn't notice that our friends were looking between us like they were watching a tennis match until Tia started speaking in a British accent. "An exciting day here at the Wolf mansion! Two of the last specimens of _egos hugecus _are with us and are having an ever so fascinating test of wills. It is absolutely fascinating how these creatures focus only on there opponent and do not even bother with the gang observing them." The gang were laughing there heads off and I was suppressing a smile. Looking at Jack, I knew he was doing the same. "They aren't even showing any signs of weakness. Oh how ever so lovely! How ever so fascinating! What an honor to be privileged to watch these fascinating creatures!" Jack and I were starting to crack up so we both gave up, shouting "Of, fuck it" and we soon joined the gang who were on the floor laughing.

Tia just stood there, smiling at all of her friends, some of whom had tears pouring out of there eyes ore were gasping for breath, most holding there sides. When we calmed down, Grace said "I hadn't laughed nearly as much since the time I woke up Jerry by telling him there was a spider in his bed." "What happened?" asked Tia, curiously. "Well," said Grace "He screamed like someone was murdering him, jumped up so high his head hit the sealing then curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth" we were laughing so hard as she added "To make things funnier, just then, Jack ran in, slid the length of the room and ended up in the closet. It was so cartoony, the door of the closet even closed on him. I would've helped him but I was to busy laughing my ass off." I laughed at my boyfriend and Jerry, who were laughing at each other.

"Hahahhahaha that was as funny as April's fools day last year." Seeing our looks, she continued "I woke up to hear some commotion. I put on my robe and walked out into the hallway. Just than, Alex ran past me, a mustache and eyebrows painted on with, laughing his head of; he was followed by his sister, who was covered head to foot with flower and had some whipped cream on her face; behind her was an pissed off Ash who had caterpillars instead of eyebrow and was dripping wet. The stopped for a minute just to say good morning then continued chasing each other. I just went back to my room to change. When I got downstairs and was about to speak, the twins burst trough the doors wit there faces covered with some black substance and there hair standing up. By their looks, I knew Alex sent them an exploding letter, probably calling a truce."

I swear, I had never in all my life laughed as much as I did that day. Everybody was on the floor, rolling around in unstoppable fits of laughter. It took us and entire hour to calm down, with a few sudden burst of giggles. Since we were all tired from the laughter so we watched a movie, more like slept trough it.

* * *

**Mrs. Wolf's P.O.V. (Alex's and Alexis's mother)**

I walked into the living room to see 18 teenagers passed out all over the room. I knew the pack members but there were some other kids there as well. I recognized Kim, who is the daughter of one of my old friends. She looked so much like her mother at that age that it was impossible to mistake her for someone else. I couldn't help but smile at all the couples sleeping. It was obvious the were all in love, even my son and daughter. I knew Alex was in love with Tia, but was to stubborn to admit it and same went for his sister. She was head-over-heels in love with that boy, Jacob but wouldn't admit it even to herself.

I took some blankets and covered all of the couples. Then I walked out quietly, smiling to myself about all the young love.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Tia sleeping on my solder. I smiled to myself at how beautiful she looked. OK, I sort of have a crush on her. I knew she wouldn't feel the same; she is the Ice Princess **(A/N: a nickname he gave her because of her cold way of dealing with everyday life)** after all. She only cares about her family and friends and sees me as only a friend, just the beta of the pack. That thought made me sad and made my heart break. But I didn't think about it for long, since I couldn't stand it. I looked around to see the rest of the gang passed out around us. I thought it was so weird, I knew most of these people only for a day but it feels like I had knew them all my life. I guess that we just clicked and that's all.

Only the did I notice we were all covered with blankets. Mom must have came home. I gently detached myself from Tia, without waking her up and went to the closed kitchen since I knew mom would be there, cooking since that was one of her favorite hobbies. And I was right, she was there, humming gently to herself. "Hey mom" I whispered and she turned with around with a bright smile. "Morning honey. Sleep well?" I nodded so she asked the question I knew she had been dying to ask. "Who are your new friends" I explained all everything and she was surprised how we just happened to stumble upon each other.

The story took so long the rest of the gang woke up. Tia and Lexis, knowing me and mom walked straight into the kitchen with the rest following. Mom ordered us to go wash our hands as she placed dishes and the meal on the table. We did as we were told then came down to eat. During lunch we all chatted, exchanging numbers and stories. It was very funny to hear how Kim flipped some guy a few days ago or when Jerry got a black eye from Grace for putting a worm in her bed. I told them when the new kid at school tried to make a move on my sis. Lets just say, he got was sent to the hospital with a broken wrist, several broken ribs and cover head to toe with burses and cuts.

As we laughed, I couldn't help but be grateful for my new friends and my pack. And to think it was all thanks to Kim and Jack wanting to buy a surfboard.

**A/N: So, how was it? Hope you all enjoyed the funny moments I added. Anyway (and I know I say that a lot), thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you guys like it! Love y'all, J.J.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, here is chapter 23! I'm glad you guys like my story! Anyways, since I got a review that said all of the pairings are confusing I'm gonna right them all down, and they go like this: **

**Kim-Jack (Kick)**

**Grace-Jerry (Jace)**

**_Ally-Austin_**** (Auslly)**

**Mika-Greg (Meg)**

**Julie-Milton (Milie)**

**Chelsea****- Eddie (Cheddie)**

**Tia-Alex**** (Alia)**

**Alexis-Jacob**** (Alecob)**

**Ashely-Jeremy**** (Ashemy)**

**(Kickin' it original characters, my characters and couples names, _Characters from other shows_)**

**To Micayla: Kim met Alex and Lexis when she was little, they were neighbors (Beginning of chapter 20) and met Tia when they got to the hotel (End of chapter 14).**

**To Mystery: I didn't add Kai so far since I want to make it interesting for you guys. I won't revile much but let's just say it's gonna be a fun meeting of cousins.**

**Now, onto the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We spent the day at the Wolf mansion and got to know each other better. We were talking about the differences of the members of our gang or the pack. Just then, Tia said "So, in our pack you have Lexis, who is the techno geek of the gang. If you need anything in that area, she is the one to turn to. Everything from sell phones, over computers to any system or file there is. Then there is Ash, she is the smart one who gets pretty much everything. If we have any problems with any subject, she is there to help. She is also a translator since she knows so many languages that I can't even count them all. Alex is the strong one; he does karate and similar sports, also football, basketball, baseball, soccer and so on and so on. And there is me" she finished with a shrug.

"The leader" started Alex. "The mind behind this whole thing" continued his twin. "Who knows karate, does gymnastic and is good at cheer" added Ash. "The one who is sassy, strong, kick-ass girl" Alex said and Lexis added "Who can kill you with a look, who knows a lot, who is the biggest philosopher and is highly logical" and Ash finished "Who will kill if you mess with her friends, who stands up for herself and others and who can be colder than ice or hotter than fire".

Tia blushed pink and gave them a 'thank you' look. I smiled than said "We're much like you. We have cheerleaders" pointing at Grace and Chelsea "Nerds" I said pointing at Milton and Julie "Musicians" gesturing at Austin and Ally "A chef and a dancer" I nod at Eddie than at Jerry "Pranksters" Mika and Greg grinned at me "And me and Jack are best in karate. So we are all pretty much completely different but get along anyways" I said.

We spent our day here and, when the sun faded behind the hills, decided to get to the hotel.

* * *

I was bored when we reached our room but I was to hyper to go to bed. Since we all were tired, we decided to spend the rest of the night in our rooms. I opened my Facebook and, after accepting friend requests from the pack, wrote:

**Kim Crawford:"**Like for the one who.."

**Jack Brewer, Grace Brewer and 35 others liked this.**

**Kim Crawford **to** _Grace Brewer_:**

-… Is one of my best friends,

-… is a great dancer,

-… is in love with one of my best friends ;)

-… is great with make-up

-... I love.

**19 people liked this.**

**Grace Brewer**: Your mine as well, thank you, no I'm not, thank you, love ya too.

**Kim Crawford **to **_Jack Brewer_**

-… Is my partner in crime,

-… is one of my best friends,

-… who is very cocky,

-… is the best boyfriend ever!

-... I love 3

**25 people liked this. 40 people commented.**

**Jack Brewer: love ya too babe :***

**Kyle Crawford: Jack, you and I are gonna have a little talk**

**Kim Crawford **to **Kyle Crawford:**

-… is my twin brother,

-… wont even try to harm my boyfriend or will lose both arms,

-… is an overprotective brother,

-… loves me a lot,

-... I couldn't imagine life without,

-… I love 3

**40 people liked this. 50 commented.**

**Grace Brewer: Awwwwwww!**

**Julie Sanders: Awwwwwww!**

**Chelsea Jones: Awwwwwww!**

**Tia Hunter: Awwwwwww!**

**Ashley Fox: Awwwwwww!**

**Alexis Wolf: Awwwwwww!**

**Kyle Crawford: yep, fine, I know, yes I do, thanks feel the same (for the last two).**

**Kim Crawford **to **Julie Sanders:**

-… Is one of my best friends,

-… is really smart,

-… who likes one of my other friends,

-... who has a wicked sense for fashion,

-… whom I love.

**40 people liked.**

**Julie Sanders: Awww thanks Kim, love you too.**

And so it went. My arm hurt after I replayed to all likes. It took me 2 hours to do that and by this time, it was already 11PM so I shut off my laptop and went to shower. After putting on my PJ's, I curled up next to my sleeping boyfriend, sighing happily as he instinctively wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm ringing. Jack and I groaned as I slapped it. I tried to go back to sleep until I released that today is the day of the dance (Friday). I would've jumped out of bed if Jack hadn't been holding me. Seeing my sudden excitement he raised and eyebrow at me. I just said "It's Friday" he nodded understandingly, then groaned and gave me a look. He was asking if he had to wear a suit. "Yes you do need to wear a 'Monkey suit'" I said with amusement, then added "All the boys do". This seemed to cheer him up. I gave him a quick kiss then went to change.

When I walked out of the bathroom, he was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the sealing. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Ya know, I've been thinking that this dance would be a perfect way to get some of our friends together" He looked at me and said "Who and what's the plan?" I smiled and thought for a minute. Who would be best for this plan?

Either Jerry and Grace, Mika and Greg or Eddie and Chelsea. Milton and Julie need a less cliché way to get together while Austin and Ally are too stubborn and would be needing a large push.

So I decide "Mika and Greg" I said and he nodded. We started making plans and, might I say, they were going great. I knew those two are deeply in love and that this would be easy. It will be hardest with Austin and Ally who are two stubborn mules. Milton and Julie along with Eddie and Chelsea are already super close just need courage to make a move. Jerry and Grace would be a little harder, mostly because of Jack but I will get them together. Then there is the pack. Tia and Alex are even more stubborn than Austin and Ally. Ash and Jer aren't far behind and Lexis and Jake, aren't any better. All I know is this is gonna be one heck of a field trip.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Hope it's good and that you liked it. Anyways please R&R, love y'all lots and lots, J.J.**


End file.
